My Egyptian Eternity
by AnzuAngel
Summary: Que pasaria si Anzu pudiera volver a ver a su amado Atem? y si hay un nuevo peligro? AtemAnzu (esto es lo que creo que pasaria si yugioh ubiera seguido) R&R -
1. La mision

Mi primer fic! ha! soy tan feliz! - quiero hacerles una pregunta, ya conocen el final original de yugioh? Bueno si no lo conocen quiero decir que...ES HORRIBLE! ATEM SE VA, DEJANDO A SUS AMIGOS! SE VA AL PASADO A REINAR COMO FARAON! Ok..trankila..ya paso...hem bueno como iba diciendo este fic sera como la continuacion del final de yugioh pero con MUCHO MUCHO romance y con muchos celos jijiji. Se trata de Anzu y Atem Eso ya lo saben jajaja - y sera mi fic mas largo hasta ahora.

Warning: no se si voy a hacer un lemon haci que cuidado ok?

Ok

P.s:han pasado 2 años desde que Atem se fue y Anzu tiene el cabello exactamente hasta los hombros.

* * *

Edades:

Anzu-18

Atem-18 1/2

Etc...

CAPITULO 1: La mision.

Una noche muy fria Anzu estaba en su cama durmiendo y estaba teniendo un sueño muy extraño.

(Sueño)

"_Anzu..." _dijo una voz extaña

"uh? Quien esta alli?" pregunto Anzu ya que todo a su alrededor estaba envuelto por la oscuridad y no podia ver nada.

"_Anzu..." _repitio la misteriosa voz.

"Quien eres?" grito desesperadamente Anzu.

"_Anzu...!" _la voz se hacia cada vez ma fuerte y eso asustaba a Anzu.

"Dejame en paz! Vete!" grito Anzu.

"_El Faraon te necesita..." _dijo la voz.

En el momento en que Anzu escucho a la voz hablar de Atem su mente empezo a reproducir las imágenes de aquel tragico dia, fue el pero dia para Anzu ya que ese fue el dia en que su amado Atem se marcho para siempre... o almenos eso creia.

_Flashback_

"_no puede ser..." suspiro Anzu al ver que la pelea habia terminado y Atem habia perdido._

"_parece que ganaste yugi..." dijo Atem con una sonrisa en el rostro como si nada malo fuera a pasar por su derrota._

"_y-yo no queria esto..." dijo el pequeño Yugi con unas lagrimas formandose en sus ojos._

"_todo acabo" dijo Ishizu_

"_el Fraon perdio? Como pudo suceder?" pregunto Marik_

_En el momento en que los ologramas del disco de duelo desaparecieron, las puertas del portal empezaron a habrirse._

"_Parece que este es el adios mis amigos" les dijo Atem a todos los presentes._

"_...no..." suspiro Anzu mientras un rio de lagrimas brotaba de sus grandes ojos azules._

"_No puedes irte hermano!" grito Joey _

"_Sierto que no hay otra solucion!" dijo Tristan muy desesperado._

"_Lo siento pero este es el destino del Faraon" dijo tristemente Ishizu._

"_Adios.."dicho esto Atem se dio la vuelta y se dirijio hacia el portal._

"_No te vallas!" grito una voz detrás de el, una voz que se escuchaba como si se fuera a romper el corazon de alguien._

_Atem se detuvo, abrio los ojos y volteo, su corazon se rompio al ver la figura detrás de el, una linda joven estaba desplomada de rodillas en el frio suelo de aquel templo llorando amargamente._

"_..no puedes irte!.." dijo Anzu entre sollosos._

"_Anzu este es mi destino.." dijo Atem con una voz muy triste._

"_..pero..." Anzu perdio la palabras, no podia hablar, no podia pensar, todo lo que podia hacer era mirar a Atem a los ojos mientras se daba media vuelta para mirar directamente hacia el portal._

"_Anzu tienes que entender que algunas cosas no terminan bien..." dijo Atem._

_Anzu solo podia escuchar a Atem mientras seguia llorando, a Atem se le rompia el corazon en mil pedazos al escuchar a Anzu llorar tan fuerte._

_El nunca habia visto a Anzu tan triste desde aquel duelo ensima del tren cuando Domma habia tomado el alma de yugi y el estaba poseido por el poder de aquella carta magica._

"_Anzu esto tampoco es facil para mi, pero por favor no llores, si lloras me sera mas dificil decir adios..." dijo Atem cerrando los ojos._

"_me comprendes verdad Anzu?" cuando Atem hizo esta pregunta Anzu levanto la mirada mientras una pequeña lagrima caia por su mejilla._

"_...s-si..." dijo Anzu apenas encontrando las fuerzas para contestar._

"_bien, es hora de marcharme" _

"_Adios!" con esto ultima dicho Atem cruzo el portal._

_Pero Anzu noto algo cuando Atem entro al portal, en el suelo estaba el cartucho que ella le habia dado a Atem cuando viajaron a Egipto._

_Anzu se levanto deprisa y corrio hacia el cartucho, lo tomo y se dirijio rapidamente hacia el portal...pero era demaciado tarde...el portal se habia cerrado._

"_..no..." Anzu se sentia destrosada, no solo no habia podido decirle a Atem sobre sus sentimientos haca el sino que tampoco pudo darle el cartucho a Atem, se suponia que el cartucho era un simbolo, un simbolo de un sentimiento especial que Anzu guardaba en su corazon._

_End flashback_

En ese momento Anzu recobro el sentido.

"_El Faraon esta en peligro y solo tu puedes ayudarlo..."_dijo la voz.

"yo? Pero como? DIME!" urgio Anzu.

"_lo sabras en su debido momento solo sigue tus instintos..." _dijo la voz y con esto la oscuridad se disperso.

(fin del sueño)

Anzu desperto en su cama, estaba sudando frio y tenia una desesperada urgencia por salir de la casa. Y asi lo hizo.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cambiarse de ropa, salio corriendo a media noche hacia el centro de Domino.

'porque estoy corriendo a esta hora...y adonde voy?' se preguntaba Anzu en su mente mientras seguia corriendo sin direccion alguna.

Su busqeda termino al parar enfernte del museo domino lo cual era algo extraño para ella, vio una luz que probenia del interior del museo.

'que hago aqui? Deberia estar durmiendo...pero ya que estoy aquí visitare a Ishizu...'penso Anzu y entro al museo.

"mmm...hola?" dijo Anzu en voz alta para que alguien la escuchara.

"Te estaba esperando Anzu Mazaki" dijo Ishizu saliendo de una habitacion.

"eh? Porque a mi?"Pregunto muy confundida Anzu.

"no me digas que no tuviste un sueño raro?" pregunto Ishizu.

"uh? Como sabes del sueño?" dijo Anzu.

"muy facil pequeña, yo te hice soñar eso" dijo Ishizu

"por que?"dijo Anzu.

"Porque lo que escuchaste en el sueño es verdad, el Faraon esta en peligro y solo tu puedes ayudarlo" Dijo Ishizu.

Al escuchar el nombre de Atem, Anzu tomo entre sus manos el cartucho que Atem habia dejado caer aquel dia, ella nunca se lo quito desde entonces.

"Pero como puedo ayudarlo?" Dijo Anzu.

Ishizu sonrio al ver el cariño que Anzu sentia por el Faraon.

"Tienes que ir al pasado y advertirle" dijo calmada mente Ishizu.

Cuando Anzu escucho esto su corazon se detuvo por completo.

"P-podre verlo de nuevo?" pregunto Anzu muy emosionada.

"si pequeña lo haras eso si estas dispuesta a hacer un viaje peligroso" dijo Ishizu.

"Claro que si! Hare lo que sea con tal de volver a ver a Atem!" grito Anzu con una lagrima en el ojo.

"Muy bien, antes de ir al pasado tengo que advertirte algo, no podras decirle tu identidad al Faraon hasta que resivas una señal de acuerdo? Dijo Ishizu

"Muy bien!" dijo Anzu

"Estas lista pequeña?"

"Yo naci lista" dijo Anzu con una sonrisa.

Ella fueron a una habitacion muy grande en donde se pararon enfrente de un portal parecido al que Atem atravezo.

Las puertas se habrieron mostrando una luz blanca muy fuerte.

"Muy bien es hora Anzu entra antes de que se cierre!" grito Ishizu quien luchaba por mantener el portal habierto.

"Si!" dijo Anzu mientras entraba al portla.

"oh? Espera no me dijiste cual era el peligro!" grito Anzu a Ishizu.

"No te preocupes tu lo sabras cuando llegues!"

"Buena suerte!" escucho a Ishizu decir.

'Ya voy Atem!' penso Anzu mientras entrava en un vortice (autora:hollo negro, pero este era azul con plateado)

"HHHHHHAAAAAAAA!"

**CONTINUARA...**

Uff, este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito, 8 paginas wow, bueno sera mi mejor historia haci que dejen review! Porfis! Espero que les halla encantado!.

Alguno de ustedes ha visto la nueva serie de manga de yugioh? Se llama yugioh R y ME ENCANTA! Espero que a ustedes tambien jijiji.

Bueno como dije en el principio de la historia WARNING! PUEDE HABER LEMON ASI QUE MUCHO OJO EH? Jajaja es enserio, dije puede pero creo que lo hare jajaja que opinan? Ya conocen mi regla de oro verdad?

NO CONTINUACION HASTA 5 O 10 REVIEWS! ASI QUE ESCRIBAN MUCHOS REVIEWS! NOS VEMOS EN EL SIG. CAPITULO! JA NE! -


	2. La llegada a Egipto

Bienvenidos al segundo capitulo de "My Egyptian Eternity"

OH! Arigatou gozaimazu por todos los reviews! me siento tan querida! - Oh! y en el primer cap. se me olvido mecionar un agradecimiento MUY especial! GRACIAS A NEKO! Si no fuera por que ella me dijo como subir mis historias creo que nunca ubieran leido mis fics! jejeje Arigato Sensei!(al final de este capitulo voy a contestar y agradecer por los reviews! -) DISFRUTEN EL SEGUNDO CAP. DE ESTA GRAN HISTORIA!

* * *

CAPITULO 2: La llegada a Egipto

"HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!" grito Anzu al entrar al vortice y luego todo se volvio negro.

Tanaka una humilde anciana recidente de Egipto estaba muy trankila llenando cantaros con agua fresca del rio Nilo cuando de repente algo llamo su atencion.

"uh? Que es eso?..." se preguntaba al ver una sombra tendida en el suelo al lado del rio.

Al acercarse sus ojos se habrieron lo mas que pudieron ya que alli en el suelo habia una linda jovencita, parecia estar inconciente, pero habia algo extraño en esta niña su piel no era como la de los aldeanos era color crema no café, para Tanaka se le hacia extraño pero no le importo. Con un gran esfuerzo logro llevar a Anzu a su humilde casita.

"...uh...que..." Anzu habrio los ojos y se asusto al ver a un pequeño niño mirandola fijamente el pequeño no parecia ser mas grande de 7 años y era muy tierno.

"Ha! Ya desperto!" grito el niño.

"shhhhh! No grites la asustaras" dijo una anciana entrando a la casa.

"Quienes son ustedes? Donde estoy?" dijo Anzu muy confundida de cómo habia llegado a ese lugar.

"Tranquila mi niña todo esta bien, te encontre desmayada en la orilla de rio y te traje a mi casa" dijo la anciana muy amablemente.

"Oh...gracias pero quienes son ustedes?" pregunto Anzu mirando a las dos personas.

" Yo soy Tanaka pequeña" contesto la anciana.

" Y yo soy Yuki!" grito el pequeño con una sonrisa en su rostro. (autora: ya se que es el nombre del protagonista de yugioh! GX no me lo diganok? U.Ú)

"Oh! Hola yo soy Anzu mucho gusto" dijo Anzu.

Tanaka iba a preguntar si Anzu tenia hambre pero Anzu noto que no traia ropa normal para ella sino que era una falda larga con una abertura en la pierna derecha y un top, todo el conjunto era blanco y lo unico familiar que pudo notar fue el cartucho que colgaba de su cuello.

"hmmm...ya traia esto puesto?" pregunto Anzu.

"uh? Si mi niña cuando te encontre lo traias puesto" contesto Tanaka.

"donde vives?" pregunto la anciana.

"uh!..." Anzu no sabia que decirle.

'soy del futuro y vine para Salvar AL faraon, claro que no puedes decir eso Anzu, piensa!' penso Anzu.

"uh... no lo recuerdo" mintio Anzu.

"oh pobre niña debiste perder la mamoria!" dijo Tanaka.

" Si talvez.." dijo Anzu tratando de sonar lo mas convicente posible.

"bueno puedes quedarte aquí si no tienes donde quedarte!" dijo Yuki muy alegremente.

"oh! Enserio?" pregunto Anzu.

" claro, verdad Tanaka?" dijo Yuki.

"Claro que si niña" dijo la amable mujer.

" OH! GRACIAS!" dijo Anzu mientras abrazaba a Yuki en un gesto de felicidad.

Todos rieron al escuchar el estomago de Yuki y Anzu hacer ruidos. Tanaka les llevo pan agua y unas frutas frescas, los dos ambrientos las comieron gustosos.

"lamento decir esto pero no podremos comer hasta dentro de 2 dias..." dijo Tanaka tristemente.

"eh? Porque?" pregunto Anzu.

"Esque no tenemos dinero para comprar comida ni nada, como Tanaka es muy vieja y yo tan pequeño no podemos trabajar, asi que yo robo comida habeces.." dijo el pequeño Yuki con una lagima en el ojo.

A Anzu se le rompio el corazon al oir esto, y penso en alguna forma de ganar dinero honradamente, penso y penso hasta que se le ocurrio algo muy bueno.

"Tengo una idea!" dijo muy entusiasmada Anzu.

"de que hablas Anzu?" dijo Yuki.

"Se como ganar dinero!" dijo ella.

"Como?" pregunto Tanaka.

"Yo se bailar, puedo bailar en el centro y que me paguen por ello!" dijo Anzu con una sonrisa.

"Wow, creo que es buena idea, como Anzu es muy bonita seguro que ganara mucho!" dijo Yuki.

"Tambien creo que es buena idea, pero estas segura mi niña?" dijo Tanaka.

"Segurisima!" dijo Anzu.

"Muy bien" Dijo Tanaka.

Ya era de niche y Anzu estaba sentada en la orilla del Nilo viendo el agua, estiro su mano para que sus dedos tocaran la fria agua, cuando la toco el agua comenzo a brillar y ella miro hacia el agua y se asusto al ver la vision ante sus ojos.

En el agua estaba la imagen de muchos caballos corriendo hacia el palacio del Faraon, cientos de ladrones iban a entrar al palacio por la fuerza, pero su corazon se detuvo al ver la imagen ensima de un caballo negro, alli estaba el, con su sonrisa maligna riendo mientras sus hombres habrian las puertas.

Era el, el Rey de los ladrones, el malvado Bakura que vivia dentro de la sortija del milenio, en ese momento el agua volvio a la normalidad y Anzu se quedo paralizada.

'Acaso este es el peligro que rodea a Atem? Pero...Bakura habia muerto!' penso Anzu muy perturbada.

'Bueno no importa cuan grande sea el peligro yo le habisare a Atem sobre esto!' se prometio para si misma.

"Anzu, pequeña puedes entrar un momento!" grito Tanaka desde la casa.

"Ya voy!" dijo Anzu mientras entraba a la casa.

"Quiero darte algo muy especial.." dijo Tanaka mientras le enseñaba a Anzu una caja medio grande.

"Uh? Que cosa Tanaka?" dijo Anzu.

"Sabes, yo tambien baile cuando era joven y esto fue algo que hice yo misma cuando baile para el antiguo Faraon.

Los ojos de Anzu brillaron al ver lo que Tanaka sacaba de la caja.

Era lo mas hermoso que habian visto sus ojos,un traje de bailarina egipcia que era de su medida era una falda color purpura con azul celeste con una avertura en la pierna derecha que llegaba hasta arriba, un top del mismo color que la falda que dejaba ver su hermosa cintura y dejaba ver un poco de su pecho, y para terminar el conjunto, Tanaka saco unos brasaletes, pendientes y una tiara dorada de la caja y coloco los brasaletes en los brazos, muñecas y tobillos. Despues coloco una gargantilla dorada en el cuello de Anzu con una hermoso dije azul en el centro. Anzu se coloco los pendientes dorados mientras Tanaka le colocaba la tiara en su cabeza, la tiara era lo mas hermoso del conjunto era dorada con un dije azul igual al de la gargantilla. Cuando Anzu estaba lista ya era de dia pero a ninguna de las dos les importaba, Tanaka maquillo a Anzu, con un liquido negro delineo sus ojos tipo Ishizu y coloco brillo en sus labios, cuando termino Anzu se veia como un angel.

"oh! Anzu te vez hermosa!" dijo Tanaka

"gracias Tanaka pero no crees que si hubieras vendido este traje tendrias mas dinero?" pregunto Anzu.

"no pequeña este traje vale mas para mi que todo el dinero del mundo" sonrio Tanaka.

"porque?" dijo Anzu.

"bueno eso no importa, tienes que irte mi niña es hora te tu espectaculo" dijo Tanaka.

"pero no tengo musica!" dijo Anzu en frustracion.

"no te preocupes Yuki y yo tocaremos la flauta y el tambor" dijo Tanaka.

"GRACIAS TANAKA"! dijo Anzu muy feliz.

Y asi los tres fueron al centro de la ciudad y se detubieron en la parte con mas gente Tanaka emezo a tocar el tambor mientras que Yuki tocaba la flauta.

La misica llamo la atencion de la gente porque era hermosa pero cuando Anzu comenzo a bailar hubo muchas personas en especial hombres que se detuvieron para ver el espectaculo.

Todas las personas empezaron a lanzar monedas de oro a una vacija que estaba a sus pies, pronto la vacija estaba llena y era una vacija grande. Se estaba haciendo tarde y Anzu, Tanaka y Yuki estaban caminando hacia casa con su vacija de dinero cuando un hombre se detuvo enfrente de Anzu.

"hola" dijo el extraño.

Pero Anzu lo reconocio de inmediato era Set el confidente del Faraon al parecer habia hido a la ciudad para que todo estuviera en orden, cuando Set vio bailar a Anzu se dijo a si mismo que al Faraon le encantaria ver un espectaculo asi para su cumpleaños numero 19.

"y quiero preguntarle si le gustaria bailar para el Faraon Atem en su cumple años" dijo Set.

Anzu no podia creer lo que escuchaba apenas habian pasado 2 dias desde que llego egipto y ya podia entrar al palacio.

"Claro que si!" grito Anzu.

"Muy bien andando" dijo Set.

"Espera.." dijo Anzu.

"que sucede?" pregunto Set.

"cuando sera el cumpleaños de A-digo del Fraon?" dijo Anzu.

"sera pasado mañana" dijo Set.

"Estaran bien si los dejo por 2 dias?" les pregunto Anzu a Tanaka y Yuki.

"si pequeña con este dinero que ganaste estaremos muy bien" dijo Tanaka.

"Quiero ir contigo Anzu!" dijo Yuki con una lagrima.

"Yuki no puedes tienes que cuidar a Tanaka, lo prometes?" dijo Anzu mientras abrazaba a Yuki.

"s-si" dijo Yuki.

"ese es mi niño" sinrio Anzu.

Con un beso en la mejilla a Yuki, Anzu se marcho con Set al palacio.

En el palacio...

"Mi Faraon espero que este feliz por su fiesta de mañana" dijo Shimon el ayudante del Faraon.

"si Shimon" dijo Atem sentado en su trono.

"Se que sera como los ultimos 2 años" dijo en un tono de aburircion.

"Mi Faraon ya regrese..." Atem escucho la voz de Set y volteo su mirada hacia las puertas del palacio cuando sus ojos vieron a alguien y se parecia a ...

**CONTINUARA...

* * *

**

Muhaaaaaa los deje en suspenso verdad! Bueno no se preocupen en el siguiente capitulo Atem y Anzu se encontraran pero Atem todabia no sabra que ella es Anzu, su Anzu, ya que ella le mentira pero como en la mitad del capitulo 3 ella se lo dira y tambien habra un personaje nuevo que se enamorara de Anzu y habra celos departe de cierto Faraon jijiji.-

**Respuestas y Agradecimientos por Reviews:**

**Yami Rebeca**: Gracias! pero perdon por no poner el reencuentro en este cap. pero te prometo que lo hare en el cap. 3, sigueme mandando reviews!

**Yuki-Onna: **Tienes mucha razon es muy dificil encontrar a alguien que le guste esta lindisima pareja, y no te preocupes, por ti, pondre algo de Set/Isis, lo digo asi porque estaran en el pasado jaja, gracias por tu lindo review!

**Etsha**: Muchas gracias! y tengo que decirte que si hay alguien que quedaria bien con Atem aparte de Anzu ...YO! jajaja... bueno como sea Gracias por tu review! y espero que puedas controlar a YE ojala que no se apodere de tu cuerpo y haga maldades jajaja bueno lo bueno es que yo tengo a mi yami enserrado en mi articulo del milenio (brasalete del milenio) y nunca saldra! ...eso espero, (glup) ojala que mi yami no salga y haga una aliansa con tu yami para enviarnos al reino de la sombras y conquistar el mundo! O.O;;;;;...sigueme mandando reviws!

**Gabe Logan: **Gracias por ser mi primer review! espero que te haya gustado mi fic!

**Ksaturn:**OMG! I didn´t know that you know spanish, Oh! and I also cant believe that you read MY story and you like it! Im soo happy that one of my fav authors like my fic! now i can die happy -but not till I finish the story! hehe (traduccion: OH DIOS MIO! yo no sabia que sabias español Oh! y tampoco puedo creer que leyeras mi historia y que te gustara! estoy tan feliz de que una de mis autoras favoritas le gustara mi fic! ahora puedo morir felis -pero no hasta que termine esta historia jejeje) Thanx for your wonderfull review! and update all of yours fics! PLZ! - Hasta el proximo capitulo!

**P.s :NESESITO SU OPINION SOBRE EL LEMON!...LO HAGO O NO? PORFA DIGANME!**

Regla de oro: NO CONTINUACION HASTA 5 O 10 REVIEWS! -

REVIEW! PLZ! JA NE! -


	3. Reencuentro

Yupi! el capitulo 3 esta listo! soy tan feliz! -

Todos: O.O;;;;;

AXA4E: -;;;; JEJEJE

bueno ya saben que al final de cada capitulo agradesere y respondere reviews!

* * *

Capitulo: Reencuentro...

"Mi Faraon ya regrese..." Atem escucho la voz de Set.

"ah Set me preguntaba cuando volve..." Atem no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque frente sus ojos violetas avia un espejismo o almenos eso penso.

Set se dio cuanta de que el Faraon se habia quedado viendo a la joven que habia traido, ella estaba ocupada viendo toda la sala del trono pero estaba conciente de que Atem se le habia quedado viendo.

"Faraon?.." dijo Shimon preocupado ya que el Faraon no se habia movido desde que vio a la joven.

"uh?.." dijo Anzu mientras volteava a ver a Atem para ver si se encontraba bien.

Cuando Anzu vio a Atem, el se quedo paralizado por sus ojos, esos ojos azules que el conocia muy bien.

"eh...Set quien es ella?..." pregunto Shimon.

"uh? oh! ella es An...Auch!" Set no tuvo tiempo de terminar ya que Anzu le habia pisado el pie 'accidentalmente'.(autora: perdon por eso Kaibafans jeje -;;;;;)

"Oye que demonios te pasa!" grito Set.

"Oh! lo siento mucho es que eh...vi un escorpion hehehe perdon" dijo Anzu con una sonrisa inocente.

"Bueno niña como te llamas?" pregunto nuevamente Shimon.

"eehhhh... soy An...An...Aniz hehe mucho gusto" dijo Anzu, se le habia hecho muy dificil inventar el nombre que se habia puesto.

"Aniz? ese es un nombre muy bonito verdad Faraon?" le pregunto Shimon a Atem.

"eh? ...s-si..." dijo Atem apenas encontrando el valor para hablar.

"eh...Set ella es tu hermana o algo asi?" pregunto Atem.

"no Faraon, ella dara un espectaculo especial para usted por su cumpleaños" dijo Set.

"A si? que tipo de espectaculo?" pregunto Atem.

"Voy a bailar para usted Faraon!" dijo Anzu con una gran sonrisa.

Atem ya le parecia extraño que la chica fuera identica a Anzu pero que tuviera los mismos intereses? esto se le hacia cada ves mas exrtaño.

Anzu noto que ya era de noche y quizo decir una escusa para que le dieran un cuarto donde dormir.

"...aaaaaaa..." Anzu bostezo.

"Uh? tienes sueño?" pregunto Shimon.

"si un poquito hehe" dijo Anzu mientras daba otro bostezo.

"Bueno puedes dormir en los establos" dijo Set.

"En los establos!" dijo Anzu.

"si, porque? tienes algun probl-" Set fue cortado por el Faraon.

"NO! dejen que duerma en la habitacion al lado de la mia" dijo Atem.

"QUE!" dijeron Shimon y Set sorprendidos.

"hay algun problema?" pregunto Atem.

"No" dijeron al unisono.

"Bien, yo le mostrare a Anz- digo Aniz su habitacion" dijo Atem.

Con esto dicho Atem se fue con Anzu a un corredor que mostraban las habitaciones.

"mm espero que te guste tu estadia en el palacio Aniz" dijo el Faraon nerviosamente.

"si gracias, oiga esta bien Faraon se ve un poquito frustrado" dijo Anzu.

"si, no es nada" dijo Atem.

Llegaron a una puerta de oro solido junto a otra igual, Atem habrio la puerta y dejo a Anzu pasar.

"Esta sera tu habitacion" dijo Atem.

"Wow" fue todo lo que dijo Anzu.

La habitacion era la mas hermosa que Anzu hubiera visto en su vida, una cama grande con un covertor azul marino con la cabesera de oro,un peidador tambien de oro con peines, perfumes, maquillaje y de mas cosas muy bonitas.

"Muchas gracias Faraon!" dijo muy feliz Anzu.

"D-denada" dijo Atem y salio de la habitacion pero no sin antes decirle a Anzu "la cena casi esta servida"

"umm no tengo hambre Faraon" dijo Anzu mientras se recostaba en las suaves almohadas de la cama.

"Te sientes bien?" dijo el Faraon con un tono de preocupacion.

"si, es solo que tengo un poco de sueño por bailar tanto en la ciudad" dijo Anzu.

"oh...deacuerdo descansa" dijo Atem y se fue.

Ya cuando Atem se habia hido Anzu se acomodo entre las sabanas y durmio pero no sin antes decir...

"Tu tambien mi Atem..." dijo Anzu con un suspiro y durmio.

Anzu desperto pensando que ya era de dia pero cuando volteo su vista hacia el balcon de su habitacion noto que aun era de noche.Anzu se levanto de la cama y fue hacia el balcon, las estrella brillaban tan hermosamente que Anzu simplemente no podia dejar de verlas.

_"vaya las estrellas se ven mucho mas hermosas aqui que en domino" _penso Anzu.

En ese momento una estrella fugaz paso justo enfrente de la vista de Anzu.

"Una estrella fugaz!" Anzu se asusto al oir otra voz que dijo lo mismo que ella y al mismo tiempo.

Anzu volteo su mirada al balcon al lado del suyo y vio nada menos que Atem mirando la estrella fugaz y Anzu decidio hacer una conversasion ya que el Faraon no habia notado su precencia.

"Sabes? Puedes pedir un deseo" dijo una voz que hizo a Atem voltear su mirada para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos azules.

"uh? un deseo?" pregunto Atem.

"sip, solo cierra los ojos y deseaslo en tu mente y talvez se te cumpla" dijo Anzu mirando el cielo.

_"deseo saber quien es esta chica en realidad" _penso Atem.

_"deseo poder desirle a Atem quien soy en realidad" _penso Anzu.

En ese momento la estrella fugaz se detuvo por un momento antes de seguir su rumbo.

"muy bien, eso fue extraño" dijo Atem.

"total y positivamente deacuerdo" dijo Anzu.

_"Anzu ahora..."_ dijo una voz en la cabeza de Anzu.

Anzu se dio cuenta de que esta era la señal para decirle a Atem quien era en realidad. Ella salto de su balcon y llego al de Atem (autora: no se asusten ok? no estaba tan lejos de echo estaban casi pegados).

"uh? Aniz que haces?"pregunto Atem.

Anzu no respondio, solo se mantuvo caminando hacia Atem cada vez mas cerca hasta quedar solo a un paso de el y sonrio.

"...Has crecido...Atem..." fue lo que dijo Anzu al ver que Atem ahora estaba de su misma estatura (autora:recuerden que Atem era mas bajo de estatura que Anzu.)

"...q-q-que..." fue todo lo que pudo decir Atem.

"ahg! no puedo creer que te olvidaras de mi tan rapido!" dijo con una sonrisa.

"de que hablas" dijo Atem.

"Eres mas tontito que Joey y Tristan juntos!" rio Anzu.

A Atem se le detuvo el tiempo al eschuchar a esta chica hablar de sus amigos del futuro. todo fue muy confuso hasta que Anzu saco el cartucho de una bolsa.

"Recuerdas esto?" pregunto dulcemente Anzu.

"...A-Anzu?..." dijo Atem.

"ha pasado tanto tiempo verdad?" dijo Anzu.

"No puedo creer que seas tu!" dijo un muy feliz Atem.

"La unica" dijo Anzu guiñando un ojo.

"pero...¿como llegaste aqui?" dijo Atem.

Y Anzu le conto todo, sobre el sueño, el museo, el portal, el rio y el peligro que se hacercaba.

"pero como puede pasar esto! se supone que Bakura habia muerto!" dijo Atem muy desesperado.

"pues parece que a regresado y quiere venganza.".(autora:ortavez y otra y otra U.U ese no tiene mejores cosas que hacer que querer venganza?)

"bueno cambiando de tema como estan las cosas en Domino?" pregunto Atem.

"oh! bueno nada nuevo exepto que Tristan es novio de Serenity, Joey de Mai, Ishizu de Kaiba (autora: pobre Ishizu...solo estoy jugando ok? jaja esto fue para Yuki-Onna) y Rebeca es novia de yugi, creo que es todo" dijo Anzu.

"...y tu?..." pregunto Atem volteando su cabeza para otro lado.

"yo que?" pregunto Anzu.

"Tienes novio?" pregunto Atem (autora:ha! muchas preguntas! ;;;;;)

"...no..." dijo Anzu tristemente.

"y porque?" dijo Atem.

"porque a mi solo me gusta un chico pero nunca se lo e dicho" dijo Anzu.

"oh...y...estas segura de que te gusta?" pregunto Atem.

"no,...estoy segura de que lo amo" dijo Anzu.

"..." Atem permanecio en silencio mirando el cielo y dio un gran suspiro.

"bueno creo que ya es muy tarde y debemos ir a dormir no?" dijo Atem. (autora: (bostezo) tienes razon una siestsita no me ara mal...z.z.z.z. (despierta) Oh! pero tengo que escribir el resto de la historia!)

"creo que si" dijo Anzu con un bostezo (autora:creo esto del bostezo es contagioso jaja)

"bueno,buenas noches" dijo Atem mientras bostezaba (autora:lo ven! es conagioso!)

"oh...espera.." dijo Anzu.

"que ocurre?" pregunto Atem.

"toma" dijo Anzu mientras le colocaba el cartucho a Atem alrededor de su cuello.

"buenas noches" antes de que Anzu se fuera a su habitacion,le dio un beso en la mejilla a Atem.

Anzu se paso a su balcon y entro a la habitacion, mientras que Atem se quedo parado alli como una estatua mientras que con su mano derecha toco la mejilla que Anzu habia besado.(autora:le beso la mejilla derecha).

_"Wow..." _fue todo lo que Atem penso antes de ir a su cama y dormir profundamente.

EN LA MAÑANA...

Anzu desperto mas temprano que Atem asi que desidio dar un vistaso al palacio.

Recordo que que hoy era el cumpleaños de Atem y penso desesperadamente en un buen regalo, pero... que se podia regalar a un Faraon que lo tenia practicamente todo? (autora: cielos! tiene su propio pais! es rico, gobernante y sin mensionar que todo un galan! este es el hombre de mis sueños!).

Anzu seguia pensando que podia regalarle a Atem y recordo que Ishizu se comunicaba con ella en siertas ocaciones y decidio tratar de comunicarse con ella.

_"Ishizu? estas alli?" _pregunto Anzu en su mente.

_"si Anzu? que ocurre?" _pregunto la voz de Ishizu.

_"hay forma de que me envies algo desde el futuro?"_ Dijo Anzu.

_"creo que si, pero que es lo que quieres?"_ dijo Ishizu.

_"bueno es ..._

( autora: lo siento mucho pero el regalo sera una sorpresa jajaja amo dejar a mis lectoras en suspenso! soy tan mala! -)

**CONTINUARA...

* * *

**

uff uff y recontra uff! me canse de escribir tanto creo que nesesitare otro teclado jajaja bueno aqui van las respuestas y agradecimientos por sus superrequeterrecontra lindos reviews!

**CE-AT:** Me alegra que les alla gustado mi fic! y no estoy segura si voy a hacer el lemon depende de los votos hasta ahora van 2 votos a favor del lemon y 1 en contra...bueno solo tendremos que esperar pero espero que si hago el lemon sigas leyendo mi fic!

**Gabe Logan:** Me alegra que te este gustando mi fic!

**etsha:**Oh! no puedo creer que le alla dado esa idea a tu yami! ahora si que nos va a ir mal si YE libera a mi yami espero que no sino seria fatal! XX...BUENO GRACIAS POR TU MAGNIFICO REVIEW! sigue leyendo mi fic!(el brasalete del milenio empieza a brillar) OH-HOU! O.O;;;;;(glup).

**Yuki-Onna:** o-ok tomare eso como que quieres el lemon -;;;; pues hasta ahora van 2 votos a favor del lemon y 1 en contra, talvez si lo haga! espero que te guste este cap. y que me mandes otro maravilloso review!.

**Ksaturn: **Valla me alegra que sepas español! y me gusta mucho que te alla gustado mi fic! estoy tan feliz! solo una pregunta, cuando vas a continuar todos tus fics de Yami/Anzu? T.T estoy tan intrigada por todos esos fics! plz! update! -.

**tigresita:** Muchas gracias por tu excelente review! me gusto la parte en la que dijiste que le trajeran a Atem un babero! jajaja perdon por no poner eso en este capitulo, pero cuando sea la fiesta de Atem ella se vestira mucho mas bonita y Atem nesesitara una alberca para depositar su baba jajajaja.

oh! y a todas las personas que tienes mi msn, no me e conectado porke me lo quitaron! porque la desgracia me persigue? bueno pero cuando mi hermano venga de visita le dire que me lo pase de su laptop. ojala que lo haga ya que en pocas palabras, me odia, pero yo tampoco soy su gran admiradora ¬¬.

**Y nesesito mas votos! HAGO O NO EL LEMON! ya lo decidi, si hay 5 o 10 reviews a favor, lo hare. si hay 5 o 10 reviews en contra, no lo hare. ASI QUE VOTEN POR EL LEMON! todo depende de ustedes!.**

**Nota: **Saben si no quieren decir mi nombre completo en el review, pueden llamarme **Safiro **ok? ese sera como mi nombre para las lectoras. pero mi nombre de autora era, es y seguira siendo **ANZUXATEM4EVER.**

**Safiro **les dice adios y que manden muchos reviews! -...ojala que mi yami nunca salga del brasalete del milenio! O.O;;;


	4. ¿Bailamos?

Hola! oigan perdon por no actualizar ayer, esque cuando porfin habia terminado el cuarto capitulo, y lo hiba a guardar, mi computadora se CONJELO! asi que tuve que volver a empezar todo denuevo!

Yami Safiro: calmate! me estas avergonzando ¬¬.

Safiro: U.U A si, se me olvido mencionar que mi yami esta aqui.

Yami Safiro: Como que se olvido?

Safiro: pues ya no importa, ya saben que estas aqui no? ¬¬.

Yami Safiro: hmp!.

Safiro: porque no regresas al brasalete del milenio?.

Yami Safiro: porque no te Callas?

Safiro: porque no quiero!.

Yami Safiro: pues yo tampoco!

Bueno mientras yo lidio con mi yami ustedes vean lo que pasara en la fiesta del cumple. de nuestro Galan.(Atem por supuesto!).

Capitulo 4: ¿Bailamos?

Atem desperto, los rayos del sol iluminaban su cara haciendolo ver mucho mas guapo!.

Atem fue al cuarto de baño, se baño y cambio sus ropas de dormir por su traje de Faraon. Despues fue al desayunador para comer algo, la mesa era larga y estaba repleta de delisiosa comida: (Autora: YUMMI!)

(El ya le habia contado a todos sobre Anzu)

"Feliz cumpleaños Faraon!" dijo Shimon.

"Gracias, oye donde esta Anzu?" pregunto Atem.

"probablemente durmiendo" dijo Shimon.

"Muy bien, le podrias decir a Mana que la despierte y que venga a desayunar?" dijo el Faraon.

"claro mi Faraon" dicho esto Shimon se marcho.

"Mana?" dijo Shimon.

"oh? oh hola Shimon!" dijo la niña muy feliz.

"El Faraon desea que despiertes a la señorita Anzu" dijo Shimon.

"sip!" con esto Mana se fue a la habitacion de Anzu.

Ella entro a la habitacion y noto que la cama estaba hecha y que Anzu estaba en el balcon mirando el cialo azul de Egipto.

"señorita?" dijo Mana saliendo al balcon.

"uh? oh hola Mana!" dijo Anzu al ver a la niña.

"hola! el Faraon desea que baje a desayunar!" dijo Mana.

"esta bien, ire en un momento" Y Mana se fue.

Anzu se baño y se vistio, su traje era el mismo que habia traido desde que llego a Egipto, exepto que tenia decoraciones de oro.

Atem estaba comiendo algo de pan cuando escucho las puertas habriendose, volvio su mirada hacia la puerta y vio a Anzu caminando hacia la mesa, sentandose al lado de Atem comenso una conversacion.

"buenos dias!" dijo Anzu con una sonrisa.

"Buenos dias, espero que hayas dormido bien?" dijo Atem mientras bebia vino. (autora: ojala que no se emborrache U.U;; jajaja -.)

"si! debo admitir que nunca habia dormido tan bien desde hace mucho tiempo!" dijo Anzu.

"..y felizcumpleaños Atem!" dijo Anzu recordando el dia que era.

"uh... gracias" dijo Atem.

"No puedo esperar a que sea hora de la fiesta!" dijo Anzu.

"Yo tampoco" dijo Atem.

"Escuche que vendran muchas personas importantes" dijo Anzu.

"asi es, vendran gobernantes de muchos paises,en especial espero la llegada del rejidor de Arabia tengo que hablar con el sobre su pais" dijo Atem.

Atem y Anzu sigueron comiendo, cuando alfin terminaron a Atem se le ocurrio algo.

"oye Anzu quieres que te muestre el palacio?" pregunto Atem.

"Claro!" dijo Anzu.

Y asi lo hicieron. Fueron a cada rincon del palacio, solo faltaba el jardin.

"Bien Anzu y este es el jardin" dijo Atem con una sonrisa al ver la reaccion de Anzu.

Pues Anzu tenia una buena razon para reaccionar felizmente, ya que el jardin del palacio era lo mas hermoso que Anzu habia visto en su vida!. Habia mucho color, todos los arbustos estaban repletos de hermosas rosas y flores desconocidas pero hermosas. Y en el sentro habia una enorme fuente que tenia pequeños peces nadando en ella.

"Ha! que bonito!" dijo Anzu muy feliz.

"Me alegra que te guste, yo vengo aqui seguido a relajarme." dijo Atem.

"Faraon!" dijo un mago de la corte real del Faraon asercandose a Atem.

"que ocurre Mahado?" dijo Atem.

"debe alistarse para la fiesta! los invitados no tardan en llegar!" dijo Mahado. (autora: ya saben quien es verdad? es el ser pasado del mago oscuro y Mana es el ser pasado de la maga oscura!)

"deacuerdo Mahado, tu tambien debes ir a arreglarte Anzu." dijo Atem mirando a Anzu.

"Esta bien!" dijo Anzu mientras corria a su habitacion.

Anzu entro a su habitacion y empeso a buscar entre su closet lleno de ropas que Atem habia mandado pedir solo para ella.

Alfin estaba lista! se habia tomado mas de 1 hora arreglarse! (autora: eso me toma ami tambien! -.;;)

Atem estaba sentado en su trono observando a las personas llegar a su fiesta.

"Hola mi Faraon, le deseo un feliz cumpleaños"dijo un joven que se hacercaba a el.

"Muchas gracias sultan" dijo Atem.

Ese chico era Hikaru el gobernante de Arabia, tenia la misma edad que Atem y no era para nada feo. Al contrario, todas las chicas de Arabia y gran parte de las chicas de Egipto querian ser su novia.

El era moreno, con su cabello largo y plateado, estaba subido en una cola de caballo su cuerpo estaba bien definido y traia un traje de sultan. y sus ojos eran de color del vino. Todas las mujeres del lugar estaban suspirando por el.

"Como un presente le traigo unos jarrones con oro" dijo Hikaru.

"Gracias, espero que disfrute la fiesta sultan" dijo Atem.

"Lo are, pero porfavor llameme Hikaru." dijo Hikaru.

"bien, entonces tu dime Atem." dijo Atem.

En ese momento Atem escucho unos hombres chiflando a algo o mas bien a alguien y Atem vio quien era, sus ojos se habrieron lo mas que pudieron.

Alli estaba Anzu en todo su esplendor, quitandole la respiracion a Atem. Habia escojido un traje compuesto de un top azul celeste con una jema en el cento con el contorno delineado con oro. Una mini falda negra con el contorno dorado, una estola transparente color azul marino que estaba amarrada alrededor de su cintura. Sus brazos, tobillos y muñecas estaban decorados con brasaletes dorados, y traia puestos los aretes, la tiara y la gragantilla que Tanaka le habia dado. Estaba maquillada sencillamente pero se veia hermosa, sus ojos delineados con negro y sus parpados pintados con el mismo color de sus ojos. Y por ultimo, una larga capa, que era como el color azul de sus ojos.

"Hola Atem!" dijo Anzu mientras caminaba asia el y se sentaba en un cojin al lado del trono puesto especialmente para ella.

"...eh hola" dijo Atem tratando de no sonrojarse.

"... y como me veo?" pregunto Anzu.

"uh? oh! este pues te ..ves...p-precio-" Atem no tuvo tiampo para terminar lo que hiba a decir porque en ese momento Hikaru se puso de robillas justo enfrente de Anzu.Mirandola a los ojos.

"Por Ala! nunca habia visto creatura mas hermosa en toda mi vida!" dijo Hikaru.

"podria saber tu nombre?" pregunto Hikaru.

"eh...soy Anzu" dijo Anzu calmadamente.

"es un placer Anzu yo soy Hikaru el sultan de Arabia" dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Anzu y la besaba.

"ha! tu eres el amigo de Atem verdad?" dijo Anzu con una sonrisa.

"Oh! tu sonrisa es tan bella como un atardeser en primavera!" dijo Hikaru. (autora: que cursi!)

Atem estaba que explotaba de rabia cuando Hikaru le dijo todas esas cosas a Anzu y mas cuando el beso su mano!.

_'QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES ESTE?'_ dijo Atem un "poquito" enojado.

"eh...Hikaru creo que tienes que soltar a Anzu, tiene que dar un espectaculo!" dijo Atem tratandode no matar a Hikaru con la mirada.

"que clase de espectaculo?" pegunto Hikaru.

"Voy a bailar para Atem por su cumpleaños!" dijo Anzu muy feliz.

"Eso es grandioso Anzu" dijo Hikaru mientras pensaba.

_'Porque solo para el?'_ dijo Hikaru en su mente.

Anzu se levanto de su haciento y fue al centro del salon, cerro los ojos y dio la señal para que comenzara la musica que hiba a bailar.

La musica empezo era una dulce melodia pero con un toque de sensualidad. Anzu empezo a mover su cuerpo armoniosamente mientras jugaba con unos pañuelos que traia de adorno.

A Atem se le detuvo el tiempo al ver a Anzu bailar para el y solo para el, pero no le agradaba mucho la forma en la que Hikaru estaba mirando a Anzu pero decidio solo mirar a Anzu bailar, moviendo su hermoso cuerpo con el ritmo de la musica.

Cuando la musica termino los aplausos llenaban el lugar ,incluso Atem se habia parado de su Trono para alpaudir con mas fuerza.

Cuando Anzu camino hacia Atem, el seguia de pie pero habia dejado de aplaudir al ver que Anzu se dirijia hacia el.

"Y..como lo hice?" dijo Anzu.

Atem hiba a contestar pero fue cortado al ver que Hikaru tomaba ambas manos de Anzu con las suyas.

"Estubiste fantastica Anzu!" dijo Hikaru.

"err...gracias..creo" dijo Anzu.

Atem estaba tratando de no enviar a Hikaru al reino de las sombras y solo se que do mirandolo muy celosamente.

_'Porque el no entiende que Anzu es MIA?'_Gritaba Atem en su mente. Atem se habia dado cuanta de esto desde que Yugi los puso en aquella "cita".(autora:HA! mi episodio favorito! me gusta la parte en la que Atem dijo confundido "Que!..Yugi!...esto no es...no puedes...esto no es un duelo!" jajaja se veia tan lindo!.)

Otra cancion comenzo, era una cancion lenta y bellisisma.

"oye Anzu quieres bailar?" dijo Hikaru.

_'QUE? COMO SE ATREVE!'_ Gritaba Atem en su mente.

Anzu no queria bailar con el asi que penso en una escusa para librarse de este lio.

"mm lo siento Hikaru pero ya le habia prometido antes a Atem que bailaria con el!" dijo Anzu mientras tomaba la mano de Atem y se dirijia a la pista de baile.

_'ese Atem!'_ penso Hikaru muy enojado.

Atem estaba feliz de que hiba a bailar con Anzu pero en ese momento recordo algo.

"eh...Anzu, no se bailar" dijo Atem muy apenado.

"pues no te preocupes, yo te enseño" dijo Anzu parandose cara a cara con Atem.

Anzu tomo la mano derecha de Atem y la coloco en su cintura mientras que la de ella se posaba en el hombro de Atem. Este trataba de no sonrojarse por lo que su mano estaba tocando. Sua manos izquierdas estaban unidas mientras empezaban a bailar.

_'Oh! Ra! estoy tocando su cintura!" _ decia Atem en su mente.

Despues de unos segundos, Anzu solto la mano izquierda de Atem y poso sus dos brazos en el cuello del Faraon. Atem hizo lo mismo, coloco sus brazos en la cintura de Anzu. La cabeza de ella estaba ahora debajo de la barbilla de Atem, escuchando su corazon latir.

Mientras que Atem dejaba caer su cabeza en la de su joven amiga.

Las demas parejas estaban bailando serenamente, Set estaba bailando con Kisara, Isis con un mago y Mana y Mahado bailaban al compaz de la musica.

Era la ora de los obsequios para el Faron! (autora: no los voy adecir! serian deasiados! ¬¬.)

"mm Atem, toma" dijo Anzu mientras que le daba a Atem una caja negra con derado del tamaño de su mano.

A Atem se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro al ver lo que contenia la caja.

"Gracias Anzu! nunca crei que veria una baraja denuevo!" dijo Atem.

"de nada... esta echa con las mismas cartas que usaste en tu ultimo duelo" dijo Anzu muy contenta.

La noche paso todos seguian bailando aunque ya opasaban de las 2 de la mañana!. Anzu desidio tomar aire fresco en el jardin asi que se levanto y salio de la fiesta.

Atem se quedo viendo unos segundos a la puerta cuando se decidio a salir tambien.

Laa estrellas brillaban con mas fuerza que antes y habia una gran y hermosa luna llena, era una noche simplemente perfecta. Anzu estaba sentada en la orrilla de la fuente mirando la luna reflejada en la calmada agua donde los peces nadaban.

"Es una noche hermosa no?" dijo una voz que hizo que Anzu volteara de susto, pero se calmo de inmediato al ver quien era.

"oh! Atem me asustaste! no hagas eso denuevo!" dijo Anzu sonriendo.

"Lo siento hehe" djo Atem mientras se sentaba al lado de Anzu en la fuente.

"Tienes razon es hermoso aqui afuera" dijo Anzu mientras se levantaba y daba un pasa hacia adelante, grave error, al dar el paso, piso una piedra redonda que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer.

"Anzu estas bien?" pregunto Atem.

Anzu abrio los ojos solo para encontrarse con unos ojos violetas mirandola con preocupacion, opps, sin querer habia caido en los brazos de Atem!.

"eh..si" dijo Anzu mirando hacia el suelo para que Atem no viera su ruborizado rostro. Anzu sintio una mano posarse en su barbilla que la hizo levantar su rostro para encontrarse con el de Atem.

Ambos asercaron sus caras una con la otra, sus narizes se estaban tocando y sus labios estaban a centimetros de tocarse.

Cerrando sus ojos, fueron acercando mas sus rostros mas cerca...y mas...y mas ...hasta que...

**CONTINUARA...**

MWHAAAAAA soy tan mala! jaja me encanta dejar a mis lectoras en suspenso!.

Yami Safiro: oye aqui yo soy la unica mala! ¬¬.

Safiro: oh! es sierto! -.

Yami Safiro: Loca ¬¬.

Como sea aqui van las respuestas y agradesimientos de los reviews!.

**Hisaki Raiden:** Gracias! y tienes razon con todo, sobre el yaoi! y tambien sobre bakura! que no tiene nada mejor que hacer? bueno gracias!

Yami Safiro: ahi me saludas a tu Yami!.

**Etsha: TU!** (apuntando a YE) Por tu maildita culpa mi yami se escapo! Y YA NO LA SOPORTO!

Yami Safiro:awww yo tambien te quiero!

Safiro: Callate!

Como sea etsha gracias por tu review! espero que sobreviva a mi yami y termine la historia! desgraciada mente ella nunca me ayuda ¬¬.

Yami Safiro: Haber cuando nos juntamos YE! -.

Safiro: ¬¬.

**Kaoru Himura: **Tienes toda la razon hermana! merecen un gran rato de intimidad! gracias por tu reviw!

**Tigresita: **gracias! espero que te haya gustado la parte de Set/Kisara! -. todo fue por ti! sigue eyendo mis fics!

**Yuki Onna:** gracias!gracias!gracias!gracias! y mil veces gracias! eres genial! y sabes que? te dejare votar las veces que quieras! -. y ya me disculpe por no actualizarlo ayer, pero otra vez SORRY!.

**La prinsesa osiris:**Me da tanto gusto que porfin pusieras denuevo tu fic " la flor del decierto" me encanta! jeje actualizalo pronto! y queria preguntarte... haras un lemon?. jeje contestame en tu siguiente review!.

**NOTA: ESTA ES SU ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD PARA VOTAR! en el proximo capitulo dire los votos finales y veremon si hay o no lemon! asi que voten!**

**REVIEWS!**

Se despide Safiro! -

Yami Safiro: y yo tambien!..

Safiro: ¬¬. GRRRRRRRRRRR.


	5. El Rey de los celos

HA! QUE LINDOS REVIEWS! ME SIENTO TAN QUERIDA!

Yami Safiro: recuerda que ami tambien me dejaron reviews! U.U.

Safiro:pero tu ni hisiste nada! ¬¬.

Yami Safiro: son pequeños detalles! -;;

Safiro: Maldigo a YE por liberarte! U.U.

Yami Safiro: oye no hables asi de mi sister!¬¬.

Safiro: como sea, solo me siento mal por Etsha ya que ella tiene que aguantar a YE.

Yami Safiro:y yo tengo que aguantarte a ti!¬¬.

Bueno mejor vamos al 5 capitulo de esta historia.!

* * *

Capitulo 5:El Rey de los celos.

Sus caras se acercaron mas...y mas...y mas...hasta que...

"hem hem" dijo una voz que los hizo separarse de inmediato.

Atem y Anzu tenian la cara completamente roja! y sus corazones latian mas rapido que nada.

_'Casi beso a Atem!'_ grito Anzu en su mente.

_'tan cerca...pero sin embargo tan lejos'_penso Atem.

Atem y Anzu voltearon a ver a quien los habia interrumpido, la furia de Atem crecio al ver a Hikaru alli, parado con una cara de celos y furia hacia Atem.

_'QUE HACE ESTE AQUI?'_ Dijo Atem muy furioso al saber que Hikaru habia interrumpido su momento especial con Anzu pero decidio mantener la calma...por ahora.

"sucede algo Hikaru." dijo Atem con una voz calmada.

"todos se preguntan donde estas Atem, se supone que es tu fiesta deberias estar adentro." dijo Hikaru.

"esta bien" Dijo Atem y se levanto.

"vamos Anzu." le dijo Atem a Anzu tomando su mano y caminando hacia dentro del palacio.

"si" dijo Anzu.

Despues Hikaru los siguio muy de cerca, entraron y disfrutaron del resto de la fiesta luego cuando la fiesta termino, todos los invitados regresaban a sus respectivos paises. exepto Hikaru.

"Hikaru no tienes que regresar a Arabia?" pregunto Atem contento al creer que Hikaru se iria y no volveria a molestar a su Anzu.

"Sabe que, creo que me quedare unos dias aqui, eso si no le molesta" dijo Hikaru.

"Y eso porque?" dijo Atem.

"esque Arabia queda muy lejos y queria descansar un poco" dijo Hikaru.

"pues no cre que se pueda" dijo Atem obiamente enojado.

"andale Atem no seas malo, deja que se quede" dijo Anzu tratando de ser amable.

_'porque Anzu quiere que lo deje quedarse!'_ decia Atem en su mente.

Anzu le hizo a Atem su carita de perrito triste, como podria Atem resistirse a esa carita de angel.

"bien" dijo Atem.

"Ha! que lindo eres Atem" dijo Anzu abrazando a Atem.

_'Bueno almenos gane algo bueno'_ dijo Atem sonrojandose por el abrazo de Anzu.

Hikaru rapidamente tomo a Anzu de las manos obligandola a soltar a Atem.

"eres tan hermosa y buena como un angel!" dijo Hikaru.

"eh...gracias" dijo Anzu.

"bueno si nos disculpas debemos ir a dormir" dijo Atem volviendo a tomar a Anzu de las manos.

"y yo donde dormire?" dijo Hikaru.

"dile a Shimon que te de una habitacion".dijo Atem.

"la que yo quiera?" dijo Hikaru.

"si, si como sea" dijo Atem.

"bien, quiero la que esta a un lado de Anzu!" dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa.

"OLVIDALO!" dijo Atem.

"tu dijiste que la que yo quisiera" dijo Hikaru.

"si! todas menos la que esta a un lado de Anzu!" dijo Atem.

"bueno tu ya habias dicho!" dijo Hikaru.

"tiene razon, Atem" dijo Anzu.

"QUE!" dijo Atem.

"ya oiste a la dama" dijo Hikaru.

"bien pero no quiero que andes molestando a Anzu a ninguna hora!" dijo Atem.

Anzu lo tomo del brazo para tratar de calmarlo aunque ella no tenia idea porque estaba tan enojado con Hikaru.

"tranquilo Atem, mejor vamos a dormir si?" dijo Anzu con una voz muy dulce.

Atem se podia haber derretido con el sonido de su voz pero decidio calmar su corazon.

"esta bien Anzu! a dormir!" dijo Atem.

Con esto dicho los tre se fueron a dormir, Anzu hiba en medio de los dos gobernantes quienes se lanzaban miradas de guerra, finalmente llegaron a sus habitaciones.

"bien buenas noches linda Anzu!" dijo Hikaru tomando las manos de Anzu.

"hehe igualmente Hikaru" dijo Anzu.

"muy bien ya sueltala!" dijo Atem tomando las manos de Anzu.

Y Hikaru se fue a su habitacion pero no sin antes mandarle una mirada de odio a Atem.

_'mas le vale a ese Hikaru que no toque lo que es MIO!'_ Dijo Atem en su mente.

"uh? Atem estas bien?" dijo Anzu al ver a Atem con una mirada perdida.

"eh! oh! si Anzu no te preocupes" dijo Atem voviendo a la realidad.

Anzu sonrio, al parecer ya estaba captando lo que pasaba entre Atem y Hikaru, aunque aun no entendia bien porque Atem estaba tan celoso de Hikaru, enonces una idea se le cruzo por la mente.

_'sera que le gusto a Atem?'_ se preguntaba Anzu en su mente.

"dulces sueños Anzu" dijo Atem soltando sus manos.

"igualmente Atem." dijo Anzu acercandose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Atem sentia un calor muy fuerte en su cuerpo cuando sintio los labios de Anzu tocar su piel, se sentia tan bien para Atem aunque hubiera preferido que el beso fuera en los labios, pero tenia que resignarse...al menos por ahora.

Y asi ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones y durmieon.

* * *

Anzu desperto cuando los rayos del sol acarisiaron su piel se vistio y fue a desayunar algo, comio unas frutas y luego salio a dar un paseo en el hermoso jardin del palacio. se sento en la fuente y miro el agua.

"buenos dias Anzu" dijo una masculina voz.

"Buenos dias Atem" dijo Anzu mientras volteaba.

"despertaste temprano" dijo Atem sentandose a su lado.

"si, esque ya no tenia sueño" dijo Anzu.

"pero la fiesta duro mucho, deberias dormir mas" dijo Atem.

"estoy bien" dijo Anzu mientras bostezaba.

"lo vez! deberias dormir mas" dijo Atem con una sonrisa.

"no lo se" dijo Anzu recostandose en el hombro del Faraonsito.

Atem sintio otra vez ese calor que invadia su cuerpo al sentir el cuerpo de Anzu tan serca de el,desliso su brazo para posarse en la cintura de Anzu, asi ambos cerraron sus ojos. (autora: un momento kodack! jaja).

"oye Atem donde esta Hikaru, no lo he visto en todo el dia" Dijo Anzu mirando a Atem.

"oh! Hikaru tuvo que volver a Arabia por algo importante" dijo Atem.

De echo era sierto Hikaru habia tenido un problema en Arabia y tenia que volver de inmediato y Atem estaba MUY feliz por esto, talvez tenga mas tiempo para estan a solas con Anzu.

"asi, bueno espero que lo volvamos a ver, era muy amable no lo crees?" dijo Anzu.

"ehh...si claro" dijo Atem pensando en cambiar de tema.

"oye Anzu, quieres dar un paseo a la ciudad?" dijo Atem.

"eh? claro que si!" dijo Anzu separandose de Atem para mirarlo a los ojos.

"genial!" dijo Atem mientras dos sirvientes traian dos caballos.

* * *

Los dos fueron a la ciudad en sus caballos, al ver al Faraon las pesonas hacian una reverencia. A Atem realmente no le importaba nada de esto, lo unico que queria era que lo trataran como a todos y la unica persona que hacia esto era Anzu, por eso la amaba tanto.

"oh! Atem podemos ir a esa casa!" dijo Anzu apuntando una casa a la orilla del rio.

"supongo, pero porque?" dijo Atem mientras se bajabande los caballos y se dirijian a la casa.

Anzu estaba apunto de responderle pero fue cuando un pequeño niño salio de la casa con un cantaro para llenarlo en el rio, entonces el niño miro a Anzu coloco el cantaro en el piso y corrio hacia Anzu.

"Anzu! volviste!" dijo Yuki mientras abrazaba a Anzu.

"hola Yuki!" dijo Anzu correspondiendo al abrazo.

"Tanaka! Anzu volvio!" dijo Yuki gritando.

Tanaka salio de la casa y camino hacia Anzu

" me alegra que estes bien pequeña" dijo Tanaka.

"ami tambien me da gusto que esten bien" dijo Anzu.

Entonces Anzu recordo que Atem estaba alli y se decidio a presentarlo a Yuki y Tanaka.

"oigan el es Atem es mi amigo, ademas de ser el Faraon de Egipto!" dijo Anzu apuntando a Atem.

"hola mucho gusto!" dijo Atem .

Tanaka hizo una reveresnsia, mientras que Yuki solo miraba a Atem con ojos de odio mientras abrazaba a Anzu. Aparentemente estaba enojado pero porque?.

"oye Tanaka no nesesitas que te ayude con algo en la casa?" dijo Anzu.

"pues ahora que lo dices, si, ven conmigo" dicho esto las dos mujeres entraron a la casa.

Atem estaba apunto de entrar tambien a lacasa para ayudar a Anzu pero algo lo detuvo.

Atem volteo y vio a Yuki tomando su capa.

"ocurre algo Yuki" dijo Atem arrodillansose.

Yuki lo tomo de la camisa y lo artajo asia el.

"oye eres el novio de Anzu?" dijo Yuki con ojos enforma de fuego. (autora: ya saben! tipo anime enojado)

"No!" dijo Atem rojo como un tomate.

"bien! mas te vale! porque si lastimas los sentimientos de Anzu tu reinado terminara!" dijo Yuki mientras soltaba a Atem y se dirijia a la casa.

!glup! Atem quedo paralizado por lo que Yuki le habia dicho, quien diria que un pequeño y lindo niño se conportaria asi, y mas hacia el mismo Faraon!.

**CONTINUARA...

* * *

**

wow! debo decir que este fic me quedo muy bien!jaja pero eso lo desidiran ustedes! desgraciadamente lo ultimo lo escribio Yami Safiro. ¬¬.

Yami Safiro: - YUPI! que bueno que tome la computadora cuando Safiro fue a comer.jajaja

Safiro: ¬¬..

como sea hora de los reviews!

Yami Safiro: mi hora favorita!.

Safiro: YA CALLATE!.

**Tigresita: **Gracias! eres muy linda! sip tienes razon con todo lo que dices y eso de Set/Kisara fue especial mente para ti! siempre trato de complacer a todas(o) mis lectoras(e). jaja porfa mandame otro hermoso review!.

**La princesa osiris:** YUPI! Estoy tan feliz de que te este gustando mi fic! jeje soy tan mala! me encanta dejar a mis lectores(a) en suspenso! jeje y gracias porque aras un lemon! ya quiero que actualises!.

**Etsha:**

Yami Safiro:hola! YE!

Safiro: hola etsha! gracias por tu gran comentario.

Yami Safiro:bueno YE cuando nos juntamos?

Safiro: QUIERES CALLARTE!.

Yami Safiro: nop!.

Safiro:¬¬. bueno Etsha tienes mucha razon, me encantan los celos de Atem! solo imaginatelo! xD.

Yami Safiro: pues creo que seria mejor enviarlas al reino de las sombras no? aunque tambien seria bueno encerrarlas para que sientan lo que nosotras sentimos!. pues tu que opinas?.

Safiro:¬¬. cuando dejaras de molestar?.

Yami Safiro: el dia que dejes de ser una idiota. en otras palabras, NUNCA! JAJAJAJA.

Safiro:como sea, gracias etsha! sigue leyendo mi fic!.

Yami Safiro: adios YE!.

**Engel-Vampira:** Gracias son tan lindas! y no te preocupes Engel, yo he visto titanic excactamente 23 veces por eso me encanta el romance! jaja -. ...haci que aran un fic! que padre! yles dejaria el primer review pero solo si la historia es de Yami/Anzu, si no, losiento mucho, esque yo no leo otra cosa mas que fics de esa pareja! asi que ya que Engel solto la sopa, diganme de que pareja sera su fic?.

**AomeHb:**GRACIAS! vaya me da gusto que hallas terminado tus examenes, yo tambien! y no preguntes como me fue -.-;;;;;;;. bueno sigue leyendo mi fic!.

**Yuki-Onna:** AWWWWWWW QUE LINDO REVIEW! jaja vaya sigues votando? creo que con esto ya me di cuenta de que eres una pervertida, pero no importa ya que yo tambien! jajaja. bueno creo que tus lectoras estan MUY enijadas contigo asi que si no actualisas te van a matar y yo me quedare sin una de mis mejores lectoras! y eso seria HORRIBLE!.JAJAJA.

P.s. Yami Safiro: yupi! alguien me mando saludos! -

Safiro:¬¬.

**Hisaki Raiden:** Gracias! espero que este capitulo no te haya desepcionado Hisaki? perdon pero tenia que poner algo de esto, pero no te preocupes que en el lemon se besaran MUCHO! jajaja.

Yami Safiro: Hola! Yami Hisaki! sabes que creo que debemos hacer un grupo de yamis contra sus hikaris no crees? pues ahorita estoy consipirando con el yami de otra lectora, que tal si nos juntamos todas? haci controlariamos a nuestras hikaris y despues al mundo!muajajajaja.

Safiro:¬¬. cada vez estas mas loca.

Yami Safiro: lo se! -

**Gabe Logan: **Me da gusto que te alla gustado mi fic, gracias chavito! jajaja.

**Kaoru Himura:** Tienes toda la razon del mundo! Atem y Anzu merecen su ratito a solas! jaja sigue leyendo mi fic! ojala que te halla gustado este cap!.

* * *

FIU! POR FIN! ESOS FUERON TODOS LOS REVIEWS!VAYA 9 REVIEWS EN 2 DIAS! NADA MAL! JEJE.

**NOTA: SE CIERRAN OFICIALMENTE LAS VOTACIONES PARA EL LEMON! Y LOS RESULTADOS SON!...TA TA TA TAN!.**

EN CONTRA: **1**

A FAVOR: **27**

Creo que es bastante obvio no? todos son una bola de pervertidos! jajajaja no se crean solo estoy jugando! bueno espero que esten felices peroque SI VOY A HACER EL LEMON! YUPI!.

Yami Safiro: ¬¬. mira quien dice que todos son pervertidos.

Safiro:¬¬. no te metas!. no vez que hoy estoy celebrando?.

Yami Safiro: y...mañana?.

Safiro:Yami Safiro no arruines mi momento. U.U;;.

Bueno hasta el proximo capitulo!

P.s: FELIZ DIA DEL NIÑO!

aunque ami no me lo festejen U.U. como tengo 15 años solo me festejan el dia del estudiante.

Yami Safiro: PORQUE NO HAY UN DIA DEL YAMI?

ESTE ES UN AVISO IMPORTANTE PARA TODOS LOS YAMIS PRESENTES! NO CREEN QUE DEBEMOS TENER UN DIA PARA NOSOTROS? MANDEN SU RESPUESTA EN UN REVIEW!.


	6. Beso bajo la luna

Yami Safiro: HOLA! HOY DECLARO OFICIALMENTE EL DIA DEL YAMI! YUPI!

Safiro: ¬¬.

Yami Safiro: que!¬¬.

Safiro: nada! mejor comenzemos con mi fic!

Yami Safiro: yo dire cuando empezamos porque hoy es mi dia!.

Safiro: haz lo que quieras contal de que te calles!.

Yami Safiro: bien! -

nota: lo que lean entre parentecis sera dicho por mi! yami Safiro! PORQUE HOY ES MI DIA Y EL DE TODOS LO YAMIS DEL MUNDO!.

Safiro: acabo de ver la pelicula de titanic (otravez) y me puse muy romanticona asi que sera muy romantico este cap. espero que les guste! -

* * *

Capitulo 6: Beso bajo la luna

(autora:creo que ya saben que pasara por el titulo no? jajaja/ YS: oye sal de mi esenario!¬¬ ademas tengan cuidado lectoras porque no sera un besito inocente! WARNING! sera beso hasta de lengua y todo! pero falta mucho para el lemon! -)

Yami y Anzu estaban rumbo al palacio despues de pasar un rato con Tanaka y Yuki (YS: mi niñito lindo!).

"haaaa" Atem dio un largo bostezo.

"hehe parese que el Faraon nesesita dormir no?" dijo Anzu con una sonrisa.

"he? no! estoy bien!" dijo Atem.

"bien, no me tienes que gritar!" dijo Anzu.

"perdon esque tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza" dijo Atem.

"como que?" pregunto Anzu.

"pues como, Bakura! estas segura de que no sabes cuando vendra?" dijo Atem mirando a Anzu.

"nop! creo que falta tiempo" dijo Anzu.

Llegaron al palacio, Atem y Anzu bajaron de los caballos y se los entregaron a un sirviente que los llevo a los establos. Anzu y Atem se dirijian hacia sus habitaciones cuando Atem pregunto.

"oye Anzu ya te vas a dormir?" dijo Atem.

"mmm...nose, todavia no tengo mucho sueño que digamos" dijo Anzu.

"..esta bien.. buenas noches" dijo Atem.

Atem queria saber si Anzu estaba deacuardo en ir un rato con el al jardin y aprovechar si podia confesarle sus sentimientos a Anzu, desde aquella horrible interrupcion por parte de Hikaru,(YS: ¬¬) Atem no se habia atrevido a hablar con Anzu sobre el pequeño "accidente" que paso, la verdad era que Atem sin querer habia puesto su pie justo enfrente del de Anzu y cuando esta se levanto, el sabia que debia quitar su pie antes de que algo pasara pero tuvo la brillante idea de que si Anzu se tropezaba el estaria alli para atraparla. (YS: tramposo ¬¬)

"buenas noches Atem" dijo Anzu mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Ella siempre le daba besos en la mejilla a Atem antes de ir a dormir, cosa que no molestaba a Atem ni un poquito jeje de echo el estaba muy contento de sentir a Anzu besar su mejilla todas las noches, aunque preferia los besos un poco diferentes.

Sono una campana, la campana que sonaba cada noche anunciando que era media noche.

Atem aun no estaba dormido, el estaba en su cama mirando hacia el techo pensando en Bakura, estaba pensando en una forma de desaserse de el otravez no entendia porque habia regresado, se suponia que habia muerto pero alli estaba otravez con su sed de poder y venganza (YS: ¬¬ vengaza, vengaza y pura maldita venganza!) pero los pensamientos de Atem fueron inundados por Anzu, aquella hermosa bailarina que le habia robado el corazon desde hace mucho tiempo. Atem se levanto y se dirijio hacia su balcon para respirar un poco de aire, al salir noto una sombra que estaba sentada en la orilla de la fuente. Hacercandose un poco mas noto que la sombra era Anzu tan hermosa como siempre, Atem aprobecho para tener un "inesperado" encuentro con Anzu. (YS: picaro jeje ¬¬)

Atem salio al jardin y vio a Anzu aun sentada alli aparentemente parecia estar viendo el agua pero la verdad era que Anzu ya estaba pendiente de que Atem la estaba viendo desde un poste de marmol. pero decidio pretender que no lo habia visto.

Atem salio de su escondite detras del poste y fue hacia Anzu.

"mmm...hola Anzu!" dijo Atem sentandose a un lado de ella.

"uh? hola Atem que haces aqui? crei que estabas dormido" dijo Anzu sonriendo.

"mm pues no podia estaba pensando en muchas cosas" dijo Atem.

"en Bakura verdad?" dijo Anzu.

"si, pero tambien ...en...t-ti" dijo Atem un poco nerviso.

"eh? porque en mi?" dijo Anzu.

"uh... pues eh estado pensando que porque no tienes novio" dijo Atem.

"pero te dije que si me gusta alguien" dijo Anzu mirando hacia el suelo.

"pues es un tonto por no fijarse en ti! eres muy bonita Anzu." dijo Atem sonrojandose. (YS: si supiera! -)

"gracias! que lindo" dijo Anzu sonrojandose igual que Atem.

Despues de eso hubo un rato con un incomodo silencio para ambos jovenes hasta que Anzu decidio wue era hora de dormir.

"Atem creo que ya me voy adormir" dijo Anzu levantandose.

_'que! tan pronto?' _penso Atem.

"creo que tienes razon se esta haciendo tarde" dijo Atem levantandose y caminando hacia Anzu.

Cuando hiban caminando para entrar al palacio, un pequeño insecto salio de un arbusto y camino hacia Anzu.(YS y Safiro: QUE ASCO!)

"HA! UN INSECTO!" grito Anzu mientras abrazaba a Atem.

El insecto se asusto por el grito de Anzu y huyo, mientras que Anzu y Atem se quedaron alli abrazados, Anzu estaba con una cara de miedo mientras que Atem estaba sonrojado mientras deslizaba sus brasoz por la cintura de Anzu atrayendola hacia el.

"t-tranquila Anzu ya se f-fue" dijo Atem muy nervioso.

"mmm" fue todo lo que dijo Anzu al levantar la vista y perderse en los ojos de Atem.

Atem tambien hizo lo mismo se quedo completamente perdido en los hermsos ojos azules de Anzu.

"Atem...yo..."

"shhh no digas nada"

Sus rostros fueron acercandose mas y mas hasta que sus labios se juntaron, pero lo que al principio parecia un simple beso, se transformo en algo mas, la lengua de Atem toco los labios de Anzu para que ella los abriera, y con gusto lo hizo, Atem introdujo su lengua en la boca de Anzu explorandola muy bien, entonces toco la lengua de ella con la suya y asi comenso una batalla entre sus lenguas, mientras que una de las manos lujuriosas de Atem subia y bajaba por la pierna derecha de Anzu, haciendo que esta soltara gemidos de placer desde su garganta, entonces la gran nesesidad de respirar los tomo. Se separaron lentamente, Atem coloco su frente con la de Anzu mientras que los dos cerraban sus ojos disfrutando el momento. de inmediato se separaron al escuchar a los soldados correr hacia Atem gritando.

"Mi Faraon! la ciudad fue atacada por ladrones!" gritaba uno de los guardias.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

Safiro: b-bien? (se esconde debajo de su escritorio)

Yami Safiro: no estuvo mal U.U debo admitirlo.

Safiro: gracias! hasta que dices algo coerente!.

Yami Safiro: que es "coerente"?

Safiro: nose! pero se escucho bien! -

Yami Safiro: (caida anime)

Como sea! hora de los reviews! YUPI!

**Kibumiwong: **Valla creo que tenemos mucho en comun chava! podriamos ser muy buenas amigas! hehehe espero que te haya gustado este cap. deja reviews! -.

**Walking:** Muchas gracias!.

**Kaoru Himura:** Me da mucho gusto que te este gustando mi fic! y sip! los celos de Atem son tan lindos!.

**Etsha:**

Safiro: hola etsha! ami tambien me gusta ver a Atem celoso jajaja se ve tan lindo!.

Yami safiro: hola YE!

Safiro: pues Hikaru ya se fue haci que ya paso lo horrible ¬¬.

Yami Safiro:yupi! esperos que estes feliz porque hoy es nuestro dia! y sabes ya enserre a Safiro durante todo el sabado! mhajajaja.

Safiro: ¬¬ es sierto, me perdi mis animes por tu culpa!.

Yami Safiro: lose! por eso lo hice! -.

Safiro:¬¬ porque todos los yamis son un fastidio?

Yami Safiro: porque los hikaris son estupidos! -.

Safiro: ¬¬.

Yami Safiro: ya lo se YE! la amenaza fue lo mejor de toda la historia! -.

Safiro: claro que no! ¬¬, U.U como sea -sipi! gracias a todos ustedes hare el lemon!.

Yami Safiro: pervertida¬¬ como sea adios YE!

Safiro: Adios Etsha!.

**Yuki-Onna:**

Safiro y Yami Safiro: HOLA! -.

Safiro: bueno gracias! lo se! duele tanto acabar con una historia! ami me dolera bastante cuando termine este fic! pero no preocupeishon sister falta mucho! jeje, pues bueno como veras no le cambie la pareja a kaiba, el se quedo con Ishizu en el presente pero en el pasado se quedo con Kisara! esque otra lectora me pidio que hiciera un poco de Kaiba/Kisara y pues como estaba tan confusa ;;; desidi complacer a mis dos lectoras ok? hehe y quien dijo que no volveremos a ver al "simpatico" Hikaru? yo no! jaja como sea no te hacerques tanto a la compuo te quedaras visca! hehehe. bye!

**Hisaki Raiden:** Sipi! ese Hikaru es un inoportuno ¬¬ pero espero que te haya gustado este cap! en parte fue dedicado para ti chavita! jajaja - y no se preocupen ustedes no fastidian en ningun lado! -bye!

**Gabe Logan:** Ke onda mi chavito! me extrañaste? hehehe. sabes? no encontramos muchos chavos aqui en el fanfiction esque hay mas chavas, como sea eres el primer chavo que conosco aqui y espero que sigas leyendo mi fic nene! jaja bye!..

**Anntochann:**Gracias! y con respesto a un Mai/Joey no soy muy fanatica de ellos pero creo que pondre algo de esta pareja en mi fic "los celos del milenio" hehehe bye!

**AomeHb:** mira es mi pervertida favorita! jajaja no te creas amiga solo estoy aqui de loca! hehe como sea gracias por tu comentario! bye!

**Tigresita: **Hola de nuevo amiga! hehehe tienes toda la razon del universo! Atem se ve lindisimo celoso! y...quien dijo que no volveremos a ver a Hikaru? yo no! jajajaj bye!

**Angelus diabolicus:** Trankila mi chava! es solo un fic! osea que no es real! tampoco quieres que sepa todas las leyes de Egipto o si? ¬¬ ademas creo que set se lo merecia por querer abrir su boca! hehehe no te estoy insultando ok? ni lo pienses! me gusto mucho tu review! bye!

(Fin de reviews!)

Safiro: ves! a nadie le gusto que pusieras al pobresito Yuki tan diabolico como tu! ¬¬

Yami Safiro:pero a YE si le gusto!

Safiro: alguien mas? ¬¬

Yami Safiro: eh...

Safiro: mientras Yami Safiro piensa en alguien mas que le alla gustado su parte del fic, yo solo tengo que decir que (baja la cabeza en forma de verguenza) quiero discuparme con todos por las estupideses de mi yami creo que tiene retrazo mental.

Yami Safiro: QUE DICES QUE DIJISTE!¬¬

Safiro: y hasta habla como naca! jajaja.

Como sea gracias a todos los lectores y lectoras que leen MI fic! jajaja esperoque les este gustando!

nota: ESTE FIC FUE PARA TODOS LOS PERVERTIDOS AYA AFUERA! JAJAJAJAJA -.

REVIEWS!


	7. La aparicion de Bakura

yupi! YA PASO EL DIA DEL YAMI!que bueno que no habra otro en 365 dias!"! xD.

Yami Safiro: ¬¬ no falta tanto!.

Safiro: claro que si! y estou happy por eso!

Yami Safiro: whatever.

Safiro: O.o y desde cuando sabes ingles?

Yami Safiro: desde que naci! jajaja.

Safiro: ¬¬ baka

Yami Safiro: como sea!.

Bueno lectoras en este capi. va a aparecer Bakura pero aun no se encontrara con Atem, y habra un personaje muerto haci que cuidado! y para la parte buena, Atem y Anzu se daran otro beso mas apasionado! yupi!

Yami Safiro: pervertida ¬¬

Safiro: sip! y con orgullo! xD.

Este capitulo tendra algo de angustia y tragedia ok?

NOTA: EN ESTE CAPI HABRA MAS LUJURIA Y PASION HACI QUE MENORES DE 13 AÑOS, ABSTENGANSE!. no digan que no se los adverti.

* * *

Capitulo 7:La aparicion de Bakura.

"Mi Faraon! la ciudad fue atacada por ladrones!" gritaba uno de los guardias.

"QUE?" grito Atem.

"Atem crees que sea Bakura?" pregunto muy angustiada Anzu.

"talvez creo que debo ir a investigar" dijo Atem haciandole señas a un guardia para que le trajera un caballo.

"yo voy contigo!" dijo Anzu.

"No! Anzu no puedes, no quiero que te lastimes!" dijo Atem.

"Atem..."

"escucha Anzu quiero que te quedes aqui, a salvo" dijo Atem con una vos suave.

"NO! no dejare que enfrentes esto solo!" dijo Anzu subiendo al caballo con el, sujetandolo fuertemente por su cintura.

"Anzu...deacuerdo, pero si las cosas se ven mal, quiero que regreses al palacio deacuerdo?" dijo Atem.

"...si..." dijo Anzu.

Con esto dicho, Atem y Anzu se dirijieron hacia la ciudad, al llegar alli ambos jovenes tenian la cara horrorisada!

"...no..." dijeron Anzu y Atem al unisono.

La ciudad estaba completamente destruida y algunas casas y mercados estaban incendiandose.

"No puede ser!" grito Atem desesperado.

* * *

(EN UNA CUEVA)

"mhuajaja, esto es perfecto" dijo una voz diabolica mientras sacaba de una bolsa, joyas y monedas de oro.

"quien diria que la ciudad mas cercana al Faraon seria tan facil de robar?" dijo un joven con ojos cafe y cabello blanco.

"bueno Faraon no falta mucho para mi venganza!" (autora: ¬¬ otravez con eso!)

* * *

(DE REGRESO A LA CIUDAD)

"esto es horrible..." suspiro Anzu.

Derepente Anzu sintio algo que le hacia sentir escalofiros por toda su espalda hasta su cuello.

Entonces Anzu recordo algo muy importante y corrio lo mas rapido que pudo.

"Anzu! adonde vas?" grito Atem corriendo detras de ella.

Anzu seguia corriendo y corriendo y corriendo hasta que llego a una pequeña casa en ruinas que se encontraba a la orilla del Nilo.

_'...no...'_ penso Anzu mientras sus ojos se llenaba de lagrimas y se desplomaba en el suelo.

"Anzu! que te pasa?" grito Atem mientras se arrodillaba para ver que tenia.

Anzu solo se dedicaba a llorar mientras su vista estaba posada en algo frente a ellos. Atem miro hacia donde Anuz estaba mirando y se paralizo... alli estaba la casa de Yuki y Tanaka, completamente quemada y destruida.

El solo el hecho de pensar que los ladrones los habian matado era horrible para Atem pero mas aun para Anzu.

En ese momento Atem y Anzu escucharon un sollozo que probenia desde una palma o mejor dicho atras de una palma, Anzu se levanto con ayuda de Atem y se dirijieron hacia donde habian escuchado el sollozo. Al mirar detras de la palma, Anzu corrio de inmediato hacia la figura que estaba tendida en el suelo. Era el pequeño Yuki, estaba un poco herido pero nada grave.

Yuki levanto la vista y encontro a Anzu y Atem corriendo hacia el. Yuki se levanto deprisa y corrio hasta los brazos de Anzu llorando amargamente.

"oh! Anzu, fue horrible!" decia el pequeño Yuki mientras seguia llorando.

"Yuki...calma, ya estoy aqui" dijo Anzu ientras cargaba a Yuki en sus brazos. (autora: recuerden que Yuki tiene 7 años)

"e-ellos mataron a T-Tanaka" suspiro Yuki.

"...lo se..." dijo Anzu abrazando tiernamente a Yuki.

Cuando Atem y Anzu habian revisado la ciudad, se dirijian al palacio y Yuki los acompañaba. Yuki y Anzu ya habian aceptado el hecho de que Tanaka se habia marchado para siempre y decidieron no llorar mas por su muerte ya que creyeron que eso entristeseria a Tanaka quien los miraba desde el cielo.

"Eso fue lo mas horrible que he visto e el mundo" dijo Yuki recordando como mataban a muchas personas.

"ya no pienses en eso Yuki" dijo Anzu abrazando denuevo a Yuki.

"esta bien Anzu!" dijo Yuki con una de sus tiernas sonrisas.

Ya habian llegado al palacio, era tarde muy tarde y Yuki tenia que descansar habia sufrido mucho para un solo dia.

"Bien, ahora tendremos que buscar una habitacion" dijo Atem.

"para que?" dijo Yuki.

"pues donde pensabas dormir?" pregunto el Faraon.

"con Anzu!" dijo Yuki tomando el brazo de Anzu.+

"que?" grito Atem."porque?"

"porque no quiero dormir solito!" dijo Yuki con su carita de perrito triste.

"me dejarias dormir contigo Anzu?" pregunto Yuki con una voz muy muy tierna.

"Awwww claro que si Yuki!" dijo Anzu mientras cargaba a Yuki.

"p-pero Anzu!" tartamudeo Atem.

"si?" dijo Anzu.

"que tal si te hace algo 'indevido' mientras duermes?" pregunto Atem tratando de inventar una buena excusa para que ese niño no se durmiera en la misma cama que su Anzu, el unico que haria eso seria el!. (autora: hehehe eso fue un poquito fuerte no?)

"Atem como puedes decir eso? el es solo un niño!" dijo Anzu mientras reia un poco.

"Anzu! tengo sueño" dijo Yuki mientras bostezaba.

"pobresito!" dijo Anzu mientras bajaba a Yuki y le decia que entrara a su habitacion y ella iria en un momento, y Yuki lo hizo pero no sin antes enviarle a Atem una mirada que parecia decir _'Te odio baka!'_ Atem solo trago saliva. (autora: ya saben! es el 'glup!' jaja)

"Atem puedo ir a tu habitacion cuando Yuki se duerma, tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante" dijo Anzu.

"uh...claro Anzu" dijo Atem mientras entraba a su habitacion.

Despues que Yuki se durmio Anzu salio de su habitacion y fue hacia la de Atem, toco la puerta y el la habrio y le dijo que pasara, Atem y Anzu se sentaron en la cama y Atem pregunto.

"de que querias hablar Anzu?" dijo Atem.

"D-de lo que paso en el jardin" suspiro Anzu muy nerviosa.

"uh? oh..OH!" fue todo lo que dijo Atem al recordar aquel momento.

"nisiquiera se porque lo hize" dijo Anzu.

_'que! no le gusto el beso o que!'_ se preguntaba Atem en su mente.

"bueno pues...emm...lo siento" dijo Atem.

"eh? porque pides perdon?" pregunto muy confusa Anzu.

"p-pues fue algo que no debi hacer sin que tu quisieras" dijo onestamente Atem.

"mira Atem...esta bien...la verdad no me molesto" dijo Anzu con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

"eh?" fue todo lo que dijo Atem mientras miraba a Anzu levantarse y dirijirse hacia la puerta, Atem dejo escapar una pequeña risa y despues sus labios formaron una sonrisa que solo mostraba dos cosas amor y lujuria.

Atem se levanto y camino hacia ella, y justo antes de que Anzu habriera la puerta Atem la tomo del brazo y la volteo para que estuvieran frente a frente, Anzu estaba ahora recargada en la puerta de la habitacion mientras que Atem la tomaba por la citura y pegaba su cuerpo con el de ella.

"si no te molesto¿puedo hacerlo otravez?" suspiro Atem en el oido de Anzu haciendo que esta se sonrojara pero despues sonrio y cerro sus ojos.

"..si" fue lo que dijo Anzu.

Atem tambien sonrio y despues miro la cara de Anzu, entonces se acerco a ella y tomo sus labios con los suyos besandola tierna pero a la vez apasionadamente.

Su lengua busco la entrada a su boca y ella la abrio con gusto el introdujo su lengua a la boca de Anzu probando su dulce nectar, abriendo el tesoro que guardaba solo para el, Anzu gemia de placer cuando las manos pervetidas de Atem tocaban casi toda parte de su cuerpo (autora: casi ok? ¬¬).

Entonces Atem dejo la boca de Anzu y empezo a besar apasionadamente su cuello dando pequeños mordiscos en su garganta haciendo que ella soltara mas gemidos de placer. Una de las manos de Atem sujetaba a Anzu por la cintura mientras que la otra mano subia por su abdomen y se posaba en uno de sus pechos, despues empezo a aprtarlo, esta accion hizo que Anzu gimiera aun mas. Este placer era lo mas fantastico que Anzu y Atem habian sentido. Y justo antes de que Atem llevara a Anzu a su cama, hubo un grito desde la habitacion de Anzu.

"Anzu! tuve una pesadilla!" grito el pequeño Yuki.

"ya voy Yuki!" dijo Anzu mientras que ella y Atem salian de la habitacion.

"buenas noches Atem" dijo Anzu con una sonrisa.

"igualmente Anzu" dijo Atem, la verdad era que Atem estaba furioso por otra maldita interrupcion cuando estaba con Anzu.

Anzu se acerco a Atem y junto sus labios con los suyos en un tierno y dulce beso de buenas noches.

Despues del beso Atem y Anzu regresaron a sus habitaciones y durmieron.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

b-bien? que les parecio? mal? feo? peor?

Yami Safiro: todo lo anterior jeje.

Safiro: no te pregunte a ti grandisima baka!. ¬¬

Yami Safiro: como sea.

Bueno ha llegado la hora favorita de todos! LOS REVIEWS!.

**Gabe Logan: **HAY! QUE LINDO! hehehe bueno gracias por tu review mi chavo! .

**AomeHb:** Wow si no me dices no me doy cuenta de que eras tu! ¬¬ hehehe no te creas! siempre ando de loca! haha y espero que este capitulo sea lo sufisientemente largo para ti! haha y ese bakura no tiene nada mejor que hacer debe ser un estupido! hahahaha bye! cuidate

**Etsha: **

Safiro: gracias etsha!

Yami Safiro: grasias YE esque soy una genio! .

Safiro: ¬¬ aja y yo soy britney spears!

Yami Safiro: ¬¬ pues pobre de la verdadera britney.

Safiro: ¬¬ eres un fastidio!.

Yami Safiro: lo se! haha

Safiro: como sea

Yami Safiro: lo malo esque ya paso mi dia! ;;

Safiro: por fortuna!

Yami Safiro: siguele y te voy a enserrar otravez como el sabado!

Safiro: no! me perdere los nuevos episodios de yugioh!

Yami Safiro: pues no fastidies!

Safiro: ¬¬.

Como sea adios etsha!

Yami Safiro: Adios YE!.

**Kibumiwong: **GRACIAS! sipi! la ecena del beso fue linda pero tambien lujuriosa no lo crees? hahaha bueno como sea te agregue a mis contactos ojala que nos encontremos algun dia!

PD: lo se, soy la mejor! jajaja.

**Hisaki Raiden:**

Safiro: pues veras Hisaki, esque estoy llena de inspiracion, cuando se trata de Atem/Anzu yo no paro de inspirarme! jajaja.

Yami Safiro: ¬¬ aja y yo soy beyonce!

Safiro: pues yo creia que beyonce era bonita

Yami safiro: como sea! si! al diablo con la pureza! lo que queremos en lemon! verdad gente?

Safiro: U.U oye recuerda que yo lo voy a hacer!

Yami Safiro: y yo te ayudare .

Safiro: lo que me faltaba u.u.

Yami Safiro: nn

Safiro: bueno te cuidas! y no problem por dedicarte el beso jajaja.

Yami Safiro: bye Yami Hisaki!

**Ikari:** GRACIAS! que linda, asi que no eres pervertida eh? ¬¬ hehehe pues ya lo veremos! y con respecto a lo del fic de tu amiga, buscame en el msn! espero que te conectes porque te agregue a mis contactos! y alli te dire como subir fics ok? bye!.

**YukiOnna:** thanx sister! hehehe creo que ya se quien es la mas pervertida de todas mis lectoras ¬¬hehehe no te creas! -. y perdon por lo de las parejas pero espero que encuentres otro fic con las parejas que te gusten! me siento mal por no hacer en el fic lo que querias, perdon. (se pone a llorar) enserio perdon! esque soy nueva en el fanfiction y todavia no me siento bien! perdon. y gracias por tu review!

**Tigresita:** hehehe sip! ese calenturiento de Atem ¬¬ hehehe y espero que te aya gustado ese capi! es pervertido como te gusta! hahahaha bye!°

**Catherine2040:** valla gracias! eres muy linda! hehehe bueno como mi nombre en el fanfiction dice soy ANZUXATEM4EVER! hahahaha me FACINA esta pareja es enserio LA ADORO con A mayuscula! hehehe y no te preocupes chava porque todos mis fics seran de esta hemosisima pareja! y sipi! tengo muchos fics de ellos guardados pero aun no los subo porque seria demasiada precion, pero lo hare! bye!.

(FIN DE LOS REVIEWS!)

**NOTA: PERDON PERO TALVEZ NO ACTUALISE POR UN TIEMPO PERO ESQUE ME VAN A CASTIGAR CUANDO MI MAMA SE ENTERE DE QUE TRONE QUIMICA! Y ME VA A QUITAR LA COMPU! ES HORRIBLE! ASI QUE PERSON SI NO ACTUALIZO PRONTO! ;;**

**REVIEWS!.**


	8. NOTA!

ADVERTENCIA!

A TODAS LAS PESONAS QUE TENGAN MI MSN BORRENLO"! UN MALDITO JAKER ENCONTRO MI CONTRASEÑA Y LA CAMBIO! AHORA SE ADUEÑO DE MI MSN! ASI QUE BORRENLO! MI NUEVO MSN ES anzu "guion bajo" anahi ASIQUE LA O EL LECTOR QUE TENGA EL MSN DE anzu "guion bajo" 5000 BORRENLO! PORQUE NO ES MIO! ES UN MALDITO JAKER!

MI NUEVO MSN ES: anzu "guion bajo" anahi es de hotmail

YamiSafiro: esque eres una idiota ¬¬.

Safiro:CALLATE! no vez que estoy pasando por una crisis!

P.S: lo de "guion bajo" es que lleva el simbolo que siempre ponen en el msn ok? espero que me entiendan y mi nuevo msn es de hotmail


	9. Interrupciones!

Hola! Perdon por tardarme en hacer este capitulo, esque estuve en prision ;;

Yami Safiro: no crees que exajeras? Solo te castigaron por 2 semanas ¬¬

Safiro: SII! Fueron las 2 semanas mas largas de mi vida!

Yami Safiro: U.U;; eres patetica.

Mejor vamos con el 9(8) capitulo. Digo esto por que recuerden que el capitulo 8 fue la NOTA hehehe.

Este capitulo sera muy gracioso! Pero como ya saben con MUCHO romance! Jejeje.

* * *

Capitulo 9:Interrupciones! 

Era de mañana en el palacio del Faraon Atem y el sol se reflejaba en el agua de la fuente del jardin haciendo que esta brillara. (YS: y desde cuando te volviste poeta? ¬¬ S: que te importa!)

Anzu abrio los ojos lentamente mientras daba un largo bostezo, miro a un lado de su cama y vio al pequeño Yuki durmiendo tranquilamente, Anzu sonrio, se levanto, tratando de no hacer ruido o despertaria a Yuki. Se dirijio a la salida de su habitacion y fue hacia una puerta que estaba a unos pasos de su habitacion, Atem le habia dicho a Anzu que ese era el cuarto de baño asi que Anzu decidio tomar un baño. (autora: esta parte me gusta mucho!)

Entro y dejo sus ropas limpias en un rincon mientras que abria la llave del agua de la enorme tina una vez que el agua caliente lleno la tina, Anzu se quito la ropa y entro al agua, despues de lavar todo su cuerpo y enjuagarse salio de la tina y tomo una toalla y la coloco sobre su cuerpo luego tomo otra toalla mas pequeña y empezo a secar su cabello en ese momento escucho que alguien abria la puerta, al voltear hacia la puerta su cara se puso mas roja que un tomate!...ahí estaba Atem con solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura, exponiendo su bien formado pecho. (autora: haaaaa que bombom!)

Cuando Atem vio a Anzu en solo una toalla creia que la sangre se le hiba a salir por su nariz! Ya que estaba aun mas rojo que Anzu y antes de que Atem pudiera disculparse...

"HAAAA! PERVERTIDO!" grito Anzu mientras tomaba todo lo que estaba serca de ella y se lo arrojaba a la cara de Atem (autora: pobresito!)

"FUERA, FUERA, FUERA!" grito Anzu mientras empujaba a Atem fuera de la habitacion.

Atem se que do viendo la puerta mientras tocaba una de sus mejillas que habia sido golpeada, Ra, Ella tenia buen brazo y sin mencionar su punteria!

'_pero creo que valio la pena' _pensaba Atem mientras recordaba la imagen de Anzu en solo una toalla frente a el. (autora: picaro ¬¬ hehe)

Anzu estaba alli, parada viendo la puerta mientras que una sonrisa se formaba en su boca, la verdad era que estaba algo feliz de que Atem la hubiera visto en solo una toalla, pero tambien estaba algo enojada hehe tenia que vengarse de Atem (autora: no una vengansa mala, si saben a lo que me refiero)

Anzu entro a su habitacion despues de cambiarse y se dirijio hacia la cama, Yuki seguia dormido. Anzu lo movio un poco para despertarlo para desayunar.

"... Yuki? Despierta, es hora de desayunar" dijo Anzu mientras Yuki abria los ojos.

"que?... desayunar? Si! Tengo hambre!" dijo Yuki mientras salia de la cama y jalaba a Anzu de la mano dirijiendola hacia el desayunador.

"hehe tranquilo Yuki" rio Anzu.

Una vez ahí notaron que no habia absolutamente nadie y la mesa no tenia comida. Anzu penso que era muy temprano y que los cocineros no habian despertado aun.

"mm Yuki creo que todavia no esta la comida, pero que no vas a jugar un rato en el jardin?" pregunto Anzu.

"esta bien Anzu! Pero me avisas cuando este el desayuno!" dijo Yuki mientras corria hacia el jardin.

"eh... b-buenos dias A-Anzu" tartamudeo una voz detrás de ella.

Anzu voltio y se encontro con Atem mirandola fijamente mientras que un sonrojo aparecia en la cara de ambos jovenes, tal ves al recordar lo que habia pasado el la mañana en el cuarto de baño.

"... buenos dias Atem" dijo Anzu con una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado.

"uh.. Anzu quiero pedir disculpas por lo de hace rato, esque no sabia que estabas ahí" dijo Atem mirando hacia el suelo.

Anzu rio un poco, pensaba que era gracioso como el gran Faraon de Egipto estaba tan avergonsado por ver a una chica semidesnuda.

"Hehe... no te preocupes Atem, no es como si me hubieras visto completamente desnuda o si? Hehe" dijo Anzu.

"entonces me predonas?" pregunto nuevamente Atem.

"si Atem, te perdono" dijo Anzu mientras le daba un beso a Atem en la mejilla.

"oye Atem porque todavia no esta listo el desayuno?" dijo Anzu recordando que aun no habian desayunado.

"oh, esque aun es muy temprano Anzu, y nadie a despertado aun con ecepcion de tu y yo" dijo Atem.

"... y Yuki" completo Anzu.

"uh? Oh, ya desperto Yuki?" dijo Atem no muy feliz por la noticia.

"si! Esta jugando en el jardin" dijo Anzu.

Despues de platicar una rato sobre muchas cosas, en especial sobre Bakura y su previo ataque a la ciudad, se escucho un ruido muy extraño que provenia del estomago de nuestro queridisimo Faraon.

"hehe parece que alguien tiene hambre" dijo Anzu mientras reia un poco.

"oye no puedo evitarlo! Cuando tengo hambre, tengo!" dijo muy apenado Atem por hacer eso frente a una dama.

"bueno ya que tienes hambre y aun no despiertan los cocineros, creo que ya se que hacer!" dijo Anzu con una sonrisa.

"que cosa?" pregunto muy curioso Atem.

Anzu tomo la mano de Atem y se dirijieron a la cocina, al entrar Anzu empezo a buscar entre todos los gavinetes y vacijas de la cocina.

"ehhhh, Anzu que haces?" pregunto Atem.

"pues que parece que hago tontito? Vamos a cocinar!" dijo Anzu mirando a Atem con una sonrisa malevola.

"V-vamos?" pregunto muy nervioso Atem.

"si! Tu y yo! Asi que a trabajar!" dijo Anzu muy emocionada.

"pero Anzu yo no se cocinar! Yo soy un Faraon! Y los Faraones no cocinan!" dijo Atem

"pues _'sumajestad' _ahora aprendera a cocinar!" dijo Anzu guñandole un ojo a Atem.

'_oh que Ra me proteja!'_ resaba Atem en su mente.

"muy bien que tenemos aquí?...mmm... huevos, leche, agua, arina de trigo, mantequilla, frutas, miel, mmm que podemos hacer?" pregunto Anzu.

"mmm que tienes en mente Anzu?" pregunto Atem.

"que tal si hacemos hot cakes!" dijo Anzu. (autora: hehe esque estaba comiendo hot cakes mientras hacia este capitulo hahaha)

"mmm creo que los recuerdo" dijo Atem.

"muy bien! Manos a la obra!" dicho esto ambos jovenes empezaron a trabajar.

"primero que nada, nesesitamos un recipiente para colocar todos los ingredientes" dijo Anzu.

"esta bien" dijo Atem mientras buscaba y sacaba un recipiente.

"mm ahora pondremos la harina" dijo Anzu.

"oye Atem puedes poner harina en la vasija mientras saco lo demas?" dijo Anzu.

"ehhh esta bien Anzu" dijo Atem mientras traba de abrir el saco de arina.

Pero al abrirlo¡poof! La cara de Atem estaba completamente cubierta por arina!.

"Ra!" dijo Atem.

"eh? Atem estas bie-" Al ver a Atem cubierto de arina a Anzu le gano la risa.

"hahahahaha hay Atem te sientes bien? Te vez un poco palido hahahahah" Anzu no paro de reir despues de unos segundos despues.

"ha ha ha si muy gracioso" dijo Atem mientras se quitaba la arina de la cara con una toalla.

"aww lo siento" dijo Anzu mientras se acercaba y besaba a Atem en los labios.

"mejor?" dijo Anzu.

"mmm tal vez uno mas" dijo Atem mientras volvia a unir sus labios con los de Anzu.

Despues de unos minutos el beso se volvio mas apasionado Atem pedia permiso a Anzu para entrar a su boca y ella como siempre con alegria le daba el permiso.

Atem cargo a Anzu y la coloco en la barra de la cocina mientras que Anzu colocaba sus brazos en el cuello de Atem profundisando el beso, las manos lujuriosas de Atem empezaban a levantar la larga falda que Anzu tenia puesta, acariciando sus largas y bien formadas piernas mientras que Anzu dejaba escapar gemidos de placer.

Y justo antes de que ellos pudieran ir mas rapido el estomago de Atem hiso un ruido que los hiso separarse de inmediato.

"hehehe creo que mejor empezamos a cocinar no?" dijo Anzu mientras empezaba a revolver la mescla.

'_demonios! Ahora mi propio estomago me interrumpe!'_ dijo Atem en su mente muy furioso.

Despues de que terminaron de preparar el desayuno el pequeño Yuki entro corriendo a la cocina.

"Anzu! Que huele tan rico?" dijo Yuki al entrar a la cocina.

"hehe el desayuno Yuki" dijo Anzu

Yuki estaba felis de que ya estuviera listo el desayuno, pero su felisidad se esfumo al ver a Atem.

'_que hace este aquí?'_ se preguntaba un muy furioso Yuki.

'_hmp ese niño me esta mirando mal otravez!' _se decia Atem en su mente.

Despues del desayuno Atem, Anzu y Yuki estaban paseando por el jardin, Yuki vio una mariposa y decidio jugar a atraparla asi que se alejo de Atem y Anzu. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde (autora: tan pronto?) y el cielo estaba adornado con un hermoso color dorado, mostrando que era un atardeser.

Viendo que Yuki no estaba serca, Atem tomo la mano de Anzu mientras seguian caminando.

"que hermoso atardeser no crees Atem?" dijo Anzu mirando el atardeser.

"si, pero no tan hermoso como tu" dijo Atem besando a Anzu en los labios.

Anzu se sonrojo por todas las cosas bonitas que Atem le estaba diciendo.

"gracias Atem, que lindo eres" dijo Anzu colgandose del brazo de Atem.

"de nada" dijo Atem mientras se dirijian adentro del palacio.

Ellos entraron a la habitacion de Atem y fueron hacia el balcon, despues de un rato de admirar el atardeser, el cielo se lleno de estrellas y se oscurecio mostrando que la noche habia llegado. Atem aprobecho la admosfera romantica para ver si esta vez podia llegar mas lejos con Anzu sin interrupciones.

Atem tomo a Anzu por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el, pegando sus cuerpos y uniendo sus labios e otro beso mas apasionado que el anterior. Las manos de Atem empesaron a tocar mchas de las partes intimas de Anzu y a ella le gustaba eso, le gustaba ese placer que Atem le estaba dando, Atem hacerco el cuerpo de Anzu hacia el suyo aun mas haciendo que sus caderas de pegaran y haciendo que Anzu sintiera un placer aun mayor cuando sus caderas tocaron las de Atem, ya que al hacer esto Anzu sintio algo entre sus piernas. (autora: ya saben de que hablo verdad?)

Y justo cuando Atem estaba apunto de quitarle la ropa a Anzu hubo un grito desde las puertas del palacio que hizo que ellos dos se separaran.

"ANZU! ANGELITO! YA VOLVI!" grito una voz muy conocida por Anzu y Atem.

**CONTINUARA...

* * *

**

JAJAJAJAJAJA espero que sepan quien es! Creo que algunos de ustedes ya lo descubrieron pero eso lo sabran en el proximo capitulo!

Yami Safiro: mala, porque los dejas en suspenso? ¬¬

Safiro: oye! Yo no soy mala! Solo soy una escritora.

Yami Safiro: loca ¬¬

Safiro: ¬¬ que dijiste baka?

Yami Safiro: por que mejor no dejas de ser tan estupida y lees los reviews!

SI! LA HORA DE LOS REVIEWS! YUPI!.

**Hisaki Raiden:**Hola Hisaki!

Yami Safiro: Hola Yami Hisaki!

Safiro: si es sierto, pobresito de Yuki

Yami Safiro: pues ni tan pobre, ya que el pudo dormir con Anzu. Hehehe

Safiro: ¬¬

Yami Safiro:sierto! Esos dos ya no se pueden esperar! Hahaha

Safiro:osea! Perdoname sumajestad! Esque me castigaron! Y por eso no actualise la maldita historia!

Yami Safiro: O.O;;; trankila chava!

Safiro: OH! Sierto! Perdon Hisaki! Heheh esque ya sabes como soy de loca hehe SORRY!.

Bueno gracias a las dos por su cool review!

**Pily:**hehehehe perdon por no terminar el lemon! Pero esque le estoy poniendo mucho suspenso! Jajaja y no te preocupes! El lemon llegara pronto y sera MUYbien explicado! Hahaha y gracias por tus oraciones! Bye!

**La princesa Osiris:**hey! No problem por lo del capi anterior! Espero que ayas pasado todas tus pruevas y no termines como yo! Haha esque soy bien burra! Hehehe.

Yami Safiro: yupi! Soy simpatica!

Safiro: no te ilusiones tanto ¬¬

Yami Safiro: solo estas celosa de que la gente me quiera mas ami!

Como sea gracias por tu review!

**AomeHb:**Me alegra que te aya gustado el capi anterior! Hehehe y sip! Yami es mas mañoso que Miroku de inuyasha! Hahahahaha y muchas gracias! Por fin hay alguien que entiende mi desgracia! Hehehe ja ne!

**Walking:**Gracias! Y dejame decirte que leeria tu fic si

con un demonio lo encontrara! Hehehe perdoname pero en cuanto lo encuentre lo leo y temando un review!

**Yuki Onna:**Gracias pero si escribo la historia es para darle gusto a las fans de Yami/Anzu y espero que este capi te haya gustado! Ja ne!

**Gabe Logan:**Gracias por tu compresion mi chavo! Hehehe ja ne!

**Dairu Hisaki:**si amiga mia! Yami se ve TAN lindo celoso! Hahahaa gracias por tu review! Ja ne!

**CE-AT:**Gracias a las dos! Son muy lindas! Ja ne!

**Tigresita:**O.O;;;; eh... tomare eso como que no te agradan las interrupciones hehe entonces creo que este capi te enojara un poquito hehehe igual gracias! Ja ne!

**Ikari:**Gracias! Hehehe y perdon por preguntar esto pero ¿ si eres hombre, como te puede encantar Atem? No me hagas pensar mal de ti ok? Hehehe no te estoy insultando es solo que me confundio esa parte hehe ja ne!

**Death Angel's Fate: **THANX! Hehee y ya vi tus nuevos fic pero debo preguntar ¿que les paso a todos tus demas fics? Porque cuando entre a tu profile solo tenias 2 fics! Y eso no era lo que vi antes, creo que te los borraron no? Bueno contestame en tu siguiente review! Y actualiza tus fics! Ja ne!

**Kibumiwong:**un millon de graqcias! Que linda eres! Y perdon que te diga esto pero por favor! BORRAME DE TUS CONTACTOS! ESQUE SI TE CONECTAS Y EL DE anzu(guion bajo)5000 ESTA CONECTADO, NO LE CONTESTES! NO SOY YO! MI NUEVO MSN ES anzu(guion bajo)anahi, ok? Hehee y esque soy una pervertida , por eso hago mis fics asi hehehe ja ne!

**NETHED:**GRACIAS POR TODOS TUS REVIEWS! En verdad nunca pense que resiviria un review tuyo! No lo meresco! Hehehe ja ne!

**Say:**Muchas gracias! Y perdon por no actualisar pronto!

**Etsha:**(tapandose los oidos) auch! Trankila chava! Ya se que Yuki solo vive interrumpiendo pero esque solo le pongo drama hehehe.

Yami Safiro:hehe asi que tu hikari tambien es una pervertida? Hehehehehe

Safiro: oye! No permitire que insultes a mis lectoras! En especial a etsha!

Yami Safiro:huy! Mira como tiemblo! Hahaha

Safiro: como sea mejor nos despedimos etsha y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado! Hehehe

Yami Safrio:sip! Mejor nos vamos antes de que tu mama llegue! Hahaha.

Safiro: O.O;;;; mi mama? Donde!

Yami safiro: hahaha esque ustedes no saben que Safiro uso la compu a espaldas de su mama! Hahaha.

Safiro: callate! Que tal si luego la imbocas!

Yami Safiro: whatever! Ja ne YE!

Safiro: ja ne etsha!

UFFFF QUE CANSADA ESTOY POR CONTESTAR TANTOS LINDOS REVIEWS! HEHEHE

Y UNA NOTA SUPERREQUETERECONTRA IMPOTANT!

**ESCUCHEN MUY BIEN LECTORAS! ATEM ES MIO Y DE NADIE MAS!ES MIO Y MIO SOLAMENTE! ENTENDIERON!**

Yami Safiro: no crees que exageras? ¬¬

Safiro: NO!

Yami Safiro: ok como quieras!

OTRA NOTA! ALOMEJOR SUBA OTRO FIC DE YAMI/ANZU! Y SERA DE ROMANCE/HUMOR! HAHAHAHA

REVIEWS! JA NE!


	10. Problemas, Problemas y mas preblemas!

Hola! Como estan? Yo estoy bien!

Yami Safiro: y a quien le importa eso ¬¬

Safiro: a mis lectoras! ¬¬

Yami Safiro: como sea mejor empiesa el capitulo antes de que me artes!

Safiro: callate o te acusare con walking! ¬¬

YS: NO! X/X

Ok! Bueno como algunos no adivinaron quien volvio! En este capitulo lo descubriran!. Disfruten!

Y UN MILLON DE DISCULPAS POR NO ACTUALIZAR RAPIDO! Esque mis adorados padres olvidaron pagar el internett ¬¬

**NOTA! PORFIN! AQUÍ ESTA EL LEMON! ASI QUE MENORES DE 15 ABSTENGASEN! NO DIGAN QUE NO SE LOS ADVERTI!.**

DEBO DESIR QUE EL LEMON NO ME PERTENESE! ES DE LA HISTORIA DE MI FRIEND SETH!. Pero con muchos cambios de mi parte ok? Hehehe.

* * *

Capitulo 10: Problemas,Problemas y mas problemas!

"ANZU!ANGELITO! YA VOLVI!" grito una voz muy conocida por Atem y Anzu.

'_Oh! Ra! Porfavor! No EL!' _gritaba Atem en su mente mientras el y Anzu corrian hacia las puertas principales para ver a su inesperado visitante.

Al llegar al destino planeado, a Anzu se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que Atem por la otra parte tenia una mirada de odio, tristeza, celos, ira y mas, pero ya no me acuerdo...(YS: idiota U.U;;;)

"Hikaru!" dijo Anzu muy feliz por volver a ver a su amigo.

"Anzu! Me extrañaste?" dijo Hikaru mientras tomaba la mano de Anzu y la besaba (a/n: su mano ok?¬¬)

"si! Siempre estoy felis de ver a los amigos!" dijo Anzu sonriendole.

Mientras los dos platicaban sobre como le habia hido a Hikaru en Arabia, Atem estaba muy ocupado lanzando miradas fulminantes a Hikaru.

'_POR QUE VOLVIO!'_gritaba Atem en su mente.

"y porque volviste Hikaru?" pregunto Atem para sacarse de dudas.

'_que te importa!'_ pensaba Hikaru. Pero decidio tratar de formar una sonrisa al contestarle a Atem.

"bueno Atem, volvi por dos cosas, 1: porque nesesitaba vacaciones y 2: para ver a la hermosa Anzu!" dijo Hikaru.

'_QUE?'_ pensaba Atem mientras su enojo y celos aumentaban.

Atem no pudo mas y decidio aclarar las cosas con Hikaru de una vez por todas. Ese Hikaru tenia que entender que Atem era el dueño de Anzu y nadie mas!. (a/N: que posesivo ¬¬)

"escucha bien Hikaru..." dijo Atem mirando a Hikaru muy seriamente.

"que cosa?" pregunto Hikaru.

"Anzu es mi-" pero antes de que Atem pudiera decir una palabra mas, fue interrumpido por la voz de un niño.

"ANZU!" gritaba Yuki mientras corria hacia Anzu.

"que pasa Yuki?" dijo Anzu muy preocupada.

"tengo hambre!" dijo Yuki mientras abrazaba a Anzu muy tiernamente.

"hay! Yuki me asustaste, crei que te habias lastimado!" dijo Anzu sonriendole a Yuki.

"hehe no Anzu, estoy bien, solo tengo hambre!" dijo Yuki.

"muy bien vamos adentro y te preparo algo si?" pregunto Anzu.

"sip!" y con esto ambos se dirijian adentro.

Pero antes de que entraran Anzu volteo para ver a Atem y Hikaru.

"no quieren venir?" pregunto muy dulcemente Anzu.

"SI!" gritaron ambos gobernantes mientras hacian una carrera hacia Anzu.

En ese momento fue cuando Yuki noto a Hikaru, y tambien noto que el y Atem estaban MUY cerca de Anzu.

"eh...Anzu quien es el?" pregunto inocentemente Yuki apuntando a Hikaru.

"uh? Oh, el es Hikaru es un amigo de Atem y mio" dijo Anzu.

"hola" dijo Hikaru a Yuki.

"hmp!" fue todo lo que dijo Yuki y solo tomo la mano de Anzu y la atrajo hacia el. (a/n: que niño tan fuerte!)

"Anzu! Sientate conmigo!" dijo Yuki.

"hehe esta bien Yuki" dijo Anzu.

'_QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES ESE MOCOSO!' _gritaban ambos gobernantes en sus mentes.

Despues de que Yuki comio, le pregunto a Anzu que si queria dar un paseo con el en el jardin, y Anzu contesto que si pero tambien le pregunto a Atem y a Hikaru asi que seria un paseo muy interesante.

"que bonito es el jardin verdad Yuki?" pregunto Anzu.

"si! Pero no tan bonito como tu Anzu!" dijo Yuki.

"aww que lindo eres" dijo Anzu dandole un beso en la mejilla a Yuki.

'_GRRRRRR! VOY A MATAR A ESE NIÑO!' _pensaban Atem y Hikaru. ¬¬

Despues de un rato Yuki dijo que ahora volvia, Anzu pregunto a donde hiba pero Yuki solo dijo que no se tardaba.

"me pregunto a donde va?" pregutno Anzu.

'_A QUIEN LE IMPORTA!' _Decian ambos gobernantes en sus mentes.

Despues de unos minutos Yuki regreso corriendo y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, en ese momento Anzu, Atem y Hikaru estaban sentados en la orilla de la fuente, y Anzu estaba sentada en medio de los dos. Cosa que no le agrado mucho a Yuki. Pero no le dio mucha importancia, asi que fue corriendo hacia Anzu y la miro muy tiernamente.

"porque tardaste tanto Yuki?" preguntaba Anzu con una sonrisa.

"hehe perdon Anzu esque te traje esto" dijo Yuki dandole una hermosa flor a Anzu.

'_COMO SE ATREVE?' _seguian preguntandose Atem y Hiakru en sus mentes.

"aww Yuki! Es hermosa! No tenias que hacerlo!" dijo Anzu cargando a Yuki y sentandolo en su regazo.

"hehe no es nada Anzu!" dijo Yuki colocando la flor en el cabello de Anzu.

Mientras que por otra parte, Atem y Hikaru deseaban mandar a ese niño al lugar mas horrible de la galaxia, osea a un big brother! NOOOO, EL HORROR! EL HORROR!. (a/n: creo que ya me morme con eso no? Hehe)

Ya era tarde y la luna llena iluminaba el cielo al igual que muchas estrellas.

"haaaaaa" Yuki bostezo.

"hehe creo que debes ir a dormir Yuki" dijo Anzu.

"no, 5 minutos mas" dijo Yuki con los ojos ovbiamente cansados.

"no señor, debes dormir, entiendes?" dijo Anzu jugetonamente.

"si Anzu! Pero y tu?" pregunto Yuki.

"yo hire en un momento Yuki esta bien?" dijo Anzu.

"sip" y con esto Yuki se vajo del regazo de Anzu y fue hacia su habitacion pero no si antes lanzar una de sus famosas miradas matadoras a Atem y Hikaru, quienes parecian muy felicas de que Yuki se fuera.

'_ya era hora!'_ gritaban Atem y Hikaru en sus celosas mentes.

Despues de platicar un rato, Anzu, Atem y Hikaru decidieron que ya era hora de que ellos tambien fueran a dormir, asi que se levantaron y se dirijian a sus habitaciones, Atem y Hikaru hiban a muy serca de Anzu, como siempre, y a Anzu no le parecia molestar.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Hikaru tomo las manos de Anzu en las suyas y le desseo muy buenas noches mientras besaba su mejilla, asiendo que Anzu se sonrojara. (a/n: pero no se preocupen! Este es un Atem/Anzu!)

Al ver este gesto departe de Hikaru, Atem solo deseaba poder enviar a Hikaru al reino de las sobras, digo, sombras!

Y cuando se disponia a renegarle a Hikaru por lo que le hizo a Anzu, esta le hizo una señal que parecia decir 'no empieses una esena' asi que Atem se contuvo.

Despues de la "cariñosa" despedida de Hikaru, este entro a la habitacion que le habia pertenecido cuando fue el cumpleaños de Atem.

"vamos Atem" dijo Anzu viendo que Hikaru ya habia entrado a su habitacion. Anzu tomo la mano de Atem y juntos entraron a la habitacion del Faraonsito.

"que paso alla afuera?" dijo Anzu cruzando los brasos.

"tu deberias saberlo no?" dijo Atem en un tono que reflejaba celos.

"no, no lo se" dijo Anzu hacercandose a Atem.

"...por que dejas que ese Hikaru se te hacerque tanto!" contesto finalmente Atem.

A Anzu se le formo una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras se lanzaba literalmente en los brazos de su amado Atem, haciendo que este se sonrojara pero regresaba el abrazo.

"awww estas celoso verdad?" dijo Anzu riendose un poco.

"esque no puedo soportar que otro hombre se te hacerque" dijo Atem.

"hehehe no debes preocuparte Atem, yo solo te amo a ti" dijo Anzu abrasandolo con mas fuerza.

"hehe mas te vale" dijo Atem mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en la de su amada.

Y asi se quedaron un buen rato, antes de que Atem levantara la cabesa de Anzu, con su mano tomo la barbilla de esta y junto sus labios con los suyos.

Anzu se sorprendio un poco pero finalmente regreso el beso, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Atem, profundisando el beso.

Asi permanesieron unos minutos, despues, Atem llevo a Anzu a su cama y la recosto, luego acostandose el tambien.

Los dos se van acercando hasta por fin besarse tranquilos.

Anzu. también lo abraza como nunca mientras ese beso se hizo eterno asta que se separaton un poco para tomar aire.

"Atem... te amo" dijo Anzu.

"Mi princesa yo igual, sufrí mucho mientras no estabas y no soportaría perderte otra vez" dijo Atem acarisiando la mejilla de Anzu.

"No me perderás amor mío." Dijo Anzu.

" Anzu..."vuelve a besarla

Esta ves es el la abrazo mas pegada a el como nunca.

"Mi Atem, te amo" dijo Anzu

" Yo también te amo Anzu" dijo Atem meintras su mano derecha acaricia el abdomen de Anzu. mientras que su otra mano aprieta la de esta, los dos toman sus manos sin dejar de besarse, juntos se giran sobre la cama, Anzu sonrie mientras Atem le comiensa a besar el cuello.

Poco después Anzu comienza a quitarle la capa egipcia a Atem y el, le quito la capa rosa que traia Anzu para volver a besarla, luego Atem pasa sus dedos por los labios de Anzu, cuello, pechos, estomago, piernas hasta llegar a los pies, para luego encimarse en ella y besarla nuevamente, el le sonrío mientras Anzu tomo las manos de Atem y las llevo hacia sus propios pechos lo que hizo que Atem comenzara a tocarlos,aun por ensima del top, al mismo que los apretaba haciendo que Anzu diera sus primeros gemidos de placer al sentir esa sensación, luego el la levanta por la espalda mirándola para luego quitarle el top, Atem observa los pechos de Anzu para luego acercarse para darles un beso y luego a pasar su lengua por ellos y comenzando a morderlos, mientras que Anzu comenzaba a disfrutar esa sensación, luego fue el turno de ella para quitarle la camisa egipcia a el, Atem comienza a besarla mientras le quita la falda, lo mismo hacia ella con la de el( a/N: Atem trae una falda para hombre tipo egipcia, ya saben. Bueno eso si han visto a Atem cuando esta vezstido como faraon), entre cada beso compartían sonrisas, segundos después Atem porfin bajaba la falda de Anzu hasta quitársela por completo quedándose en ropa intima, ahora es Anzu quien gira y queda sobre Atem, para luego ella comenzar a quitarle la parte de debajo de su tunica bajándola poco a poco, luego de quitarsela, Anzu lo observa detenidamente, sonrío y lo beso apasionadamente.

Atem abraza a Anzu por la cintura y espalda tocando y recorriendo todo su cuerpo y besando el cuello de Anzu, hasta quedar los dos hincados en la cama, Atem detrás de Anzu mordiendo su cuello y orejas, mientras las manos de este pasaban por la cintura de Anzu hasta sus pechos donde comienza a tocarlos, poco después ella se va acostando en la cama boca abajo y el a encimársele por atrás aun dándole beso por beso a la espalda de Anzu, después ella le dice que nunca olvidara eso y que ansia estar en sus brazos para estar y sentirse amada y feliz, Atem le dice que el igual la necesita, necesita amarla, Anzu le dice que ya quiere ser suya, Atem se levanto un poco para que Anzu este boca arriba entonces con toda delicadeza Atem retira la ropa intima de Anzu para verla desnuda completamente y observándola así ella le sonríe a lo mismo que el y luego ella lo abraza y vuelve a girarse para que ella quede sobre de el para quitarle los boxers tipo egipcio a Atem, ella solo lo mira detenidamente y por un momento se asusta, pero para sorpresa de Atem, Anzu se acerca y comienza a introducir en su boca el miembro de Atem, para hacerle sexo oral, lamidas y pequeñas mordidas que hacían que Atem se excitara aun mas mientras el solo acariciaba los cabellos de su amada princesita, poco después Anzu le dice que eso jamas olvidara ni aunque quedara loca y dice que aunque ya la esta y Atem dice que lo están, Anzu sube mas arriba asta donde Atem pueda saborear, morder y lamer sus pechos.

"Ahhh Atem te necesito amor mío" gemia Anzu.

Atem gira a Anzu para quedar encima de ella y luego abrirle las piernas para por fin hacerla suya, entrando despacio en Anzu, a ella le duele pues era virgen

"Ayyy duele" decia Anzu.

Anzu grito de dolor al principio, pero los besos de Atem la fueron calmando, para luego dar gritos de placer, Atem comienza a empujar mas rápido al mismo que los gemidos de placer aumentaban

" Ahhhh Atem mas..." gemia y gemia Anzu.

"Anzu... te juro que siempre te protegeré y no fallare" dcia Atem mientras daba gemidos de placer al igual que Anzu

"Lo se... ámame... ahhh" seguia gimiendo Anzu.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**B-bien? Espero que el lemon les aya gustado! -''''''' 

YS: debo admitir que fue vastante bueno -­-

Safiro: oh! Gracias! ¬¬

YS: vas a leer los reviews?

Safiro: LO SIENTO! PERO ESQUE COMO ME TARDE MUCHO EN ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPI, NO PUDE RESPONDER A LOS HERMOSOS REVIEWS! Sorry!

**Walking: **WOW! Nos dejaste 3 reviews en el mismo capi! Estoy feliz!

YS: ... ¬/¬

Safiro: di algo imbesil!

YS: h-hola!…¬¬

Safiro: mucho mejor!

YS: ...loca...

Safiro: ke me dijiste?

YS: yo? Nada! e.e'''''

Como sea, espero que ke te aya gustado este capi! Y ojala nos veamos otravez en el msn amiga!

Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS, ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAPI Y EL LEMON!

DEJEN REVIEWS! MATTA NE!.


	11. secuestrada!

(se escuchan fuegos artificiales y toda cosa para festejar)

YUPI!

YS: y tu porke tan feliz?

Safiro: porke recivimos mas de 100 reviews por este fic!

YS: wow 0.0

Safior. Sip! Jamas crei ke llegariamos a tanto!

YS: mejor presenta el capi para ke nos manden mas reviews!

Safiro: sip!

Capitulo 11: secuestrada!

Los rayos del sol entraban por aquel balcon llegando hasta la cama en donde reposaban dos jovenes.

Atem abrio los ojos poco a poco, dio un bostezo y miro a la persona que estaba a su lado, y sonrio. Al ver a Anzu asi, en sus brasos, era un sueño que creia que nunca se haria realidad. Ahora ella era suya, su mujer, y nada ni nadie podra cambiar eso.

'_se ve tan hermosa cuando esta dormida...aun no puedo creer lo que paso anoche, es como un sueño...un hermoso sueño del cual no quiero despertar nunca' _penso Atem mientras retiraba unos mechones de cabello que cubrian la cara de Anzu.

Cuando Atem acaricio la mejilla de Anzu, esta empeso a despertar lentamente, y Atem solo le sonrio amorosamente. Anzu dio un bostezo y despues miro a Atem, se sonrojo un poco pero le sonrio.

"...buenos dias Atem.." dijo Anzu semi-dormida.

"..buenos dias mi princesa, dormiste bien?" pregunto Atem mientras seguia a cariciando la mejilla de esta tiernamente.

"de maravilla...y tu?" pregunto mientras se sentaba un poco y las sabanas de la cama cubrian su desnudes.

"fue la noche mas fantastica de mi vida.." dijo mientras le daba un apasionado beso en los labiod y se levantaba ,tomaba a Anzu en sus brasos, y se dirijian al baño, donde Atem bajo a Anzu y abrio la llave del agua.

Despues de que se bañaron juntos, se vistieron y se dirijieron al comedor, pero en ese momento Anzu recordo algo muy importante.

"o no!" dijo Anzu desesperada mientras regresaba a su habitacion. (a/n: a la de ella)

"pasa algo malo?" pregunto Atem mientras la seguia.

"anoche no regrese a dormir con Yuki" dijo Anzu mientras entraba y encontraba a Yuki dormido en la cama de Anzu, a lo cual Anzu dio un suspiro de alivio, y se acerco a la cama, para despues mover a Yuki un poco para que despertara.

"Yuki?...Yuki..." decia suevemente Anzu.

"mm...ahhh..." Yuki desperto dando un bostezo.

"buenos dias..." dijo Anzu sonriendole a Yuki.

"Anzu! Donde estabas?" dijo Yuki abrasandola.

"em...eske me dormi muy tarde y cuendo vi que ya estabas dormido decidi no molestarte y dormi en em...otra habitacion..." dijo Anzu muy nerviosa.

"a esta bien!...Anzu tengo hambre!" dijo Yuki sonriendo.

"hehe bien, vamos a desayunar" dijo Anzu mientras ella y Yuki se dirijian a la salida donde Atem estaba esperando.

"y bien?" dijo Atem mirando a Yuki.

"hola pelos-raros ¬¬" dijo Yuki mientras abrasaba a Anzu por la cintura.

"mm..." ¬¬ _'COMO SE ATREVE? Me puede insultar ami! pero nunca a mi cabello!' _penso Atem.

"em...mejor vayamos a desayunar si?" dijo Anzu.

"si" dijeron ambos.

"ANGELITO!" grito una vozmuy conocida por ello.

'_LO QUE ME FALTABA! ¬¬' _Penso Atem mirando como Hikaru se acercaba rapidamente hasta Anzu.

'_es otro raro ¬¬' _penso Yuki mirando a Hikaru.

"buenos dias Hikaru" dijo Anzu con una sonrisa.

"buenos dias, dejame decirte ke hoy te ves particularmente hermosa" dijo Hikaru tan "amable" como siempre.

"hehe gracias" dijo Anzu.

'_GGRRRRRR! ¬¬' _ penso Atem muy celoso.

'_grandioso, otro loco que quiere a Anzu ¬¬' _penso Yuki.

"y adonde hiban?" pregunto Hikaru.

"vamos a desayunar, vienes?" pregunto amablemente Anzu.

"claro!" dijo Hikaru.

'_HMP! Me las pagaras ¬¬' _penso Atem.

'_supongo que tendre que lidear con este tambien ¬¬' _penso Yuki.

Despues de desayunar Atem, Anzu, Hikaru y Yuki decidieron dar un paseo en caballo por la orilla del nilo, lo cual cada uno de ellos monto su propio caballo. Atem, Hikaru y Yuki, (quien era muy pequeño para montar y se subio en el mismo caballo que Anzu) se lansaban miradas mutuas de odio y celos.

Bakura estaba montando su caballo, qien se acercaba mas y mas hacia la ciudad donde se encontraba el Faraon, asi tendria su venganza (a/n: ¬¬).

"pronto Faraon...sera tu fin y Egipto sera mio! Muahahaha" rio Bakura mientras cada ves de acercaba mas a su objetivo, derrepente, noto a tres caballos a lo lejos, pudo notar que uno de ellos era el gobernante de Arabia, y tambien...era ese el Faraon?.

"vaya vaya vaya...parece que no tendre que viajar tanto despues de todo" dijo Bakura mientras preparaba su espada.

Anzu estaba muy concentrada en el rio, era hermoso, nunca habia visto agua de rio tan pura y transparente..era un espectaculo muy bello.

"Hikaru estas muy cerca de Anzu ¬¬" dijo Atem.

"si, y eso es malo? ¬¬" respondio Hikaru.

"si" dijo Atem.

"pues no me importa" dijo Hikaru de mala gana.

"mmmm...¬¬" Atem se le quedo viendo cuando derrepente noto una silueta misteriosa, que estaba montada sobre un caballo, se acerco mas y noto que era Bakura, esto lo aterro.

"oh no!" grito Atem.

"pasa algo Atem?" pregunto Anzu.

"tienen que irse de aquí!" dijo Atem mientras veia como Bakura se acercaba trotando en su caballo.

"pero porque?" dijo Hikaru.

"es Bakura! Deben marcharse!" dijo esta tratando de que se fueran.

"que? Bakura!" dijo Anzu tambie notando que Bakura se acercaba.

"asi es! Deben irse antes de que pase algo malo!" dijo Atem.

Anzu, tomo a Yuki por la cintura y lo coloco en el caballo donde estaba Hikaru.

"Anzu?" dijo el peqeño Yuki.

"Hikaru quiero que te lleves a uki al palacio y que se queden ahí" dijo Anzu seriamente.

"no! Anzu yo me quiero quedar contigo!" lloro Yuki.

"no Yuki! No quiero que te pase nada" dijo Anzu.

"pero Anzu! Es peligroso para ti!" dijo Hikaru.

"vayanse!" dijo Anzu.

"...bien...pero ten cuidado..." dijo Hikaru comprendiendo a Anzu y se marcho al palacio mientras Yuki seguia llorando.

"Anzu...pero.." dijo Atem.

"esto es cosa de los dos, y no tedejare solo" dijo Anzu.

Atem asintio, pero aun asi estaba preocupado por Anzu. Cuando Atem vio que Bakura estaba tansolo a metros de ellos, Atem se coloco frente a Anzu para protegerla.

"vaya vaya...hola Faraon" dijo Bakura con su fria mirada como siempre.

"a que vienes Bakura?" exigio Atem.

"tu sabes bien a que...vengo por mi vengansa!" (a/n: ¬¬ detenganme o lo mato!)

"tu no tienes porque estar qui Bakura! Yo te destrui!" dijo Atem.

"ja! Tu sabes que yo siempre regreso!" (a/n: no se les hace conocida esta frase?...acaso no Chuky siempre dice esto cuando lo matan? Hehehe)

"mas vale que te largues antes de que te mate nuevamente!" dijo Atem.

"si! Atem te destruira nuevamente" dijo Anzu.

"uh?...vaya.. pero que tenemos aquí?" dijo mirando a Anzu de arriba abajo, cosa que no le agrado mucho a Anzu y menos a Atem.

"que tanto me ves cretino?" dijo Anzu.

"acaso tu no eres la amiga del futuro del Faraon?" dijo Bakura sonriendo sadicamente.

"si, y que?" dijo Anzu.

"vaya...si que te has puesto muy delisiosa" dijo Bakura mientras se lamia los labios seductoramente.

'_QUE ASCO!' _penso Anzu mientras hacia un gesto de desagrado.

"dejala empaz Bakura!" grito Atem.

"ja! Y porque lo haria? No la has visto? Esta como Ra quiere!" dijo Bakura sonriendole a Anzu no muy santamente.

"ewwww! No digas cosas asi de mi!" dijo Anzu muy molesta y asqueada.

"ke? Acaso te lastime presiosa?" dijo Bakura.

"ya dejala Bakura!" dijo Atem.

"ja! Tu callate que pronto tendre mi vengansa, pero supongo que tendre que conformarme con tu delisiosa amiga" dijo, y con un rapido movimiento, tomo a Anzu por la cintura y la subio a su caballo, para luego cabalgar rapidamente.

"ANZU!" grito Atem mientras cabalgaba tras de Bakura lo mas rapido que podia.

"Atem!" decia Anzu tratando de que Bakura la soltara.

"muahahaha nos vemos Faraon!" y con esto dicho Bakura desaparecio junto con Anzu esto hiso que a Atem se le rompiera el corazon en mil pedasos.

"no...esto no pudo pasar..."decia muy frustrado por lo que habia pasado.

"todo es mi culpa! Si lo hubiera matado antes Anzu estaria bien!" se maldecia a si mismo.

"Bakura...me las pagaras!" le gritaba al cielo.

**CONTINUARA...**

Sniff sniff... probe Atem! Y pobre Anzu! YS: ke triste uu 

Safiro. Si! Debemos hacer algo!

YS: si, lo haras en tu proximo capitulo.

Safiro: bien ¬¬

Tengo un mensaje especial para **etsha **perdon por no contestar los revies como antes, lo ke pasa eske son demasiados y me tardaria mas en subir el capitulo, pero no porke no los responda significa ke no le agradesca. Espero que les guste este capi!

A TODOS LOS DEMAS REVIEWS GRACIAS!

MANDEN MAS REVIEWS!. MATTA NE!


	12. recuerdos

Holaaaa! Perdon por el retrazo -- eske ya ven, um...el...y..y..y..la..um...y...eso! -;;

Yami Safiro: bla bla bla escusas es todo lo ke sabes hacer ¬¬

Safiro: no me agas golpearte ¬¬

Yami Safiro: aslo y te rompo el braso ¬¬

Safiro: oo;, bueno mejor los dejo para ke lean este capitulo -;;

Nota personal: ODIO "WAKING THE DRAGONS" odio esa saga de yugiho ;; lo siento por los ke les gusta, mis mas sinceras disculpas --

* * *

**Capitulo 12: recuerdos**

"...anzu...te falle…." Decia Atem mientras cabalgaba a su palacio lentamente.

Minutos despues Atem regreso al palacio y camino lenta y tristemente a su habitacion, pero antes de que entrara, alguien lo detuvo.

"Atem! Que paso con Bakura?" dijo Hikaru mientras se hacercaba rapidamente a el junto con Yuki.

"..el...escapo..." dijo Atem mientras miraba el suelo.

Yuki se percato de algo.

"..oye..y Anzu?.." dijo yuki mientras miraba a Atem con sus grandes e inocentes ojos.

"..."

"que pasa? Si le paso algo a Anzu creeme que te matare!" dijo Hikaru mientras tomaba a Atem de los hombros.

"sueltame! No estoy de humor entiendes? Anzu fue secuestrada por Bakura! Y tengo ke rescatarla!" dijo Atem mientras miraba a Hikaru con su mirada decidida y heroica. (n/a: aww me encanta su mirada! .)

"..." el pasillo quedo en silencio.

"...Anzu...que?" dijo Hikaru

"...Anzu..." murmuro Yuki mientras comiensa a llorar.

"no llores, este no es momentopara eso" dijo Atem mientras se arrodillaba a la altura de Yuki y lo toma suavemente por los hombros. "te prometo que traere a Anzu sana y salva..."

Yuki dejo de llorar un momento y miro a Atem, mientras que Atem lo miraba seriamente, siguieron asi por unos minutos. (n/a: woo parece ke ya se llevaran bien -)

...BANG! derrepente Yuki le piso el pie a Atem muyyy fuertemente. (n/a: olvidenlo --)

"mas vale que traigas a mi anzu asalvo, pelos parados! ¬¬" dijo yuki.

" pequeño..." murmuro Atem mientras se mordia los labios para no decir una maldicion contra yuki.

"como sea...lo are..traere a Anzu...y...NO VUELVAS A BURLARTE DE MI CABELLO! ¬¬" Dijo Atem. (n/a: es sierto! Nadie insulta el cabello de mi Atem y sale con vida! ¬¬ xD)

"como sea...mañana temprano ire a buscar a Bakura..que descansen,..." dijo Atem mientras entraba a su habitacion.

* * *

La noche pasaba muy lenta, y Atem no podia dormir, se pasaba los largos minutos revolcandose en la cama tratando de consiliar el suelo, pero sin resultados, todo le recordaba a su querida Anzu, cuando cerraba los ojos ahí estaba ella mirandolo con sus ojos azul marino y su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que lo habia cautivado por tanto tiempo.

"mm...Anzu..prometo rescatarte..no importa nada mas" murmuro Atem.

'_..aun recuerdo los momentos que pasamos juntos en el futuro con nuestros amigos...' _Penso Atem mientras cerraba un poco los ojos.

Flash back 

"_tienes que seguir tu corazon para lograr lo que te propones" dijo Anzu mientras miraba a Atem._

"_eso es lo que siempre le digo a yugi, que siga su corazon" sonrio y miro a Anzu._

"_genial! Esto me a inspirado mucho, vamos a ver lo que nos depara el mundo" dijo Anzu mientras sonreia y ambos salian de la cafeteria en la que estaban._

"_a donde vamos?" dijo Atem mirando a Anzu._

"_a donde queramos, recuerda que la vida es una aventura!" sonrio Anzu y fueron a muchas partes, como una tienda de discos, al parke, donde Atem fue acosado por palomas que pensaban que su cabello era un nido _(n/a: shuuu! Fuera pajaros! No arruinen mi esena ¬¬) _tambien fueron a una tienda de cartas donde Atem parecia muy interesado._

_Flashback_

"_el Faraon no esta en condiciones de pelear weebell" dijo Anzu mientras ella weebell y Atem estaban ensima de un tren en movimiento._

"_ah es sierto, el Faraon perdio su duelo con raphael y perdio el alma de yugi" dijo este burlandose de Atem. (_n/a: agarrenme porke lo atrapo! ¬¬)

"_grr..callate! rescataremos a yugi y dartz sera derrotado al igual que tu!" dijo Anzu._

_Flash back_

"_Faraon?...quiero que tengas esto" dijo Anzu mientras le entregaba el cartouch._

"_mm?..que es esto Anzu?" dijo Atem mientras miraba el cartouch._

"_se llama cartouch, se supone que los antiguos Faraones tayaban su nombre en esto" sonrie y mira a Atem._

"_pero no veo ningun nombre aquí Anzu" dijo Atem mientras seguia mirando el cartouch._

"_lose...esque..quiero que escribas tu nombre en el cuando recuperes tu memoria" sonrio levemete._

"_mm..." mira a Anzu y sonrie "nose que decir...nunca me lo quitare" dijo Atem mientras sonrie y se coloca el cartouch alrededor de su cuello._

_End flashback_

Atem seguia recostado en su cama mientras miraba el techo y suspiraba.

"Anzu...mi Anzu...si ese Bakura toca un solo cabello tuyo...te juro que lo despedasare parte por parte..." murmura al viento mientras suspiraba y luego se queda profundamente dormido.

* * *

Anzu comenso a despertar, miro a su alrededor y miro que estaba en una cueva obscura.

"mm?...donde...donde estoy?..." dijo Anzu mientras trataba de mover su cuerpo pero se dio cuenta que estaba amarrada de manos y pies. _'pero que demonios?'.._

"muahaha veo que despertaste" dijo una voz entre las sombras. (n/a: Ra! Kien podra ser? --)

Anzu sintio un escalofrio en la nuca al escuchar la siniestra y algo psicopata voz, volteo su mirada lentamente solo para encontrarse con unos ojos cafes mirandola fija y lujuriosamente. (n/a: ewww . ;)

"..B-Bakura.." tratamudeo Anzu con algo de miedo.

"vaya, recuerdas mi nombre, me siento alagado muahaha" rio sinicamente mientras se hacercaba a Anzu.

"como podria olvidar un rostro tan horrible?" dijo Anzu tratando de liberarse.

"aww acabas de herir mis sentimientos jaja!" seguia acercandose a ella.

"si te me tocas te rompo el braso!" le dijo a Bakura mientras se alejaba lo mas que podia de este.(n/a: YS: - S: ¬¬)

"pues intentalo" sonrie malevola y lujuriosamente mientras miraba el cuerpo de Anzu.

"ash! Deja de mirarme asi!" grito Anzu mientras le daba asco la mirada de Bakura hacia ella.

Justo antes de que Bakura pusiera sus asquerosas manos en Anzu, uno de sus seguidores vino.

"señor! Descubrimos que el Faraon planea atacarlo para recuperar a su novia y porfin desaserse de usted!" dijo el ladron.

"ja! Ese tonto pelos parados nunca se cansa de molestar, bueno mientras tenga a su novia no podra hacer nada" sonrie sadicamente mientras mira a Anzu.

"mm..Atem acabara contigo!" le dijo Anzu.

"jaja, si claro, ese Faraon nisikiera puede peinarse bien, y ya crees que me vencera? Muahaha eres tan inocente" dijo Bakura.

"en primer lugar el ya te vencio una vez, y puede volver a hacerlo!" lo mira con odio.

"como quieras, pero eres afortunada, pro ahora tengo otras cosas que hacer, pero cuando regrese pasaremos un lindo momento juntos en mi cama" sonrio lujuriosamente y se fue con uno de sus ladrones.

"...Atem...donde estas?" murmuro Anzu mientras miraba el suelo.

* * *

El sol acababa de salir, aun nadie despertaba ya que era demasiado temprano, ecepto Atem, el se estaba alistando para ir a rescatar a Anzu, nada ni nadie se lo impediria, el solo queria traer a Anzu sana y salva y derrotar a Bakura, despues todo estaria bien.

"descuida Anzu...voy por ti..." murmuro mientras cabalgaba rapidamente a la guarida de Bakura.

...lo que Atem no sabe, esque a Anzu no le queda mucho tiempo en el pasado...tendra que regresar a su tiempo... y no vera a Atem nunca mas...o talvez si...

**CONTINUARA...

* * *

**

S: vaya devo admitir que estuvo um..bien -- 

YS: de que hablas? Estas siega? Eso fue una obra maestra! -

S: lo dices porque tu lo escribiste? ¬¬U

YS: sip xD

S: -- yamis

YS: hikaris --

S: como sea ¬¬ dejen reviews!

YS: siiiiiiiii! Dejen reviews porfavor! O no habra continuasion muajajajaja

S: -- Ra iluminala!

YS: ¬¬

MATTA NE!

DEJEN REVIEWS!


	13. el rescate

Hola gente…..

Tenemos un anuncio ke hacer…

YS: ke malos son!

Safiro: -.- pudiste ser mas delicada

YS: eske no tienen derecho a insultarnos por no actualizar rapido!

Safiro: bueno pero si kerian hacerlo tienen libertad de hacerlo -.-

YS: pero no es justo! Hay autores ke actualizan despues de 2 años y no les dicen nada!

Safiro: mejor vamos con el capi, este lo escribi yo merita xD

YS: VENGANZAAAA!

Safiro: O.o;; (glup) porfavor perdonen a mi yami eske esta loca! (hace una reberencia ante el publico)

* * *

**Capitulo 13: el rescate**

Atem hiba cabalgando lo mas rapido que su caballo podia hacerlo, no se detendria hasta que Anzu estuviera asalvo en sus brasos y Bakura estuviera muerto.

"_Anzu...ya voy, solo resiste!" _Piensa Atem mientras veia la guarida de Bakura a lo lejos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la guarida de Bakura, Anzu aun trataba de liberarse de la cuerda que la tenia amarrada de manos y pies, mientras pensaba las cosas horribles que Bakura podria hacerle, y solo deseaba que Atem llegara pronto y la rescatara.

"...Atem..." murmuro levemente.

"jaja! Segues pensando que ese tonto Faraon te rescatara? Porfavor, el no vendra solo por rescatar a una niña tonta como tu" dijo Bakura mientras sonreia friamente.

"callate! El vendra y me rescatara! Yo lose! Y ademas te matara y te quitara esa tonta sonrisa que tienes en el rostro!" grita Anzu mientras miraba a Bakura con odio.

"sigue con tus estupidas esperanzas, eso no pasara nunca" sonrie malevolamente.

" mm..." Anzu suspiro de tristesa y miro el suelo.

Despues de unas 2 horas esta lograba romper la cuerda con una roca afilada que estaba en la pared de la cueva mientras Bakura y sus aliados bebian y comian mientras reian deskisiadamente y contaban el oro que habian robado.

"_bien..solo un poco mas..." _pensaba Anzu mientras intentaba no hacer ruido para que no la descubrieran.

* * *

Mientras tanto 5000 años despues (n/a: o 3000 kien sabe u.u;)

"me pregunto si Anzu ya le conto a Atem" dijo Yugi mientras estaba junto con Joey, Tristan, Kaiba, Ishizu y Marik enfrente del portal que habia cruzado Anzu.

"no te preocupes viejo, tu sabes que nuestra amiga Anz es muy fuerte" dijo Joey mientras comia una amburguesa. (n/a: uu;)

"hermano, la comida en egipto es increible!" dijo Tristan mientras le quitaba la hamburguesa a Joey y se la comia.

"oye dame eso antes de que te asesine!" grita Joey mientras tomaba a Tristan por la camisa.

"no! Porque eso ya esta en mi estomago jaja" rie Tristan mientras comiensa a escapar de Joey.

"estos perdedores nunca cambiaran" dijo Kaiba tan serio como siempre.

"hehehehe" Yugi sonrie nerviosamente mientras miraba a sus locos y ambrientos amigos.

"y ademas yo se que todo saldra bien con Anzu y el Faraon" dice Marik mientras sonrie.

"mmm pero la mala noticia esque Anzu tendra que volver a su tiempo.." dice Ishizu.

"mm..." todos se quedan en silencio.

"no hay otra forma? Yo se que Anzu quiere quedarse con Atem" dijo Yugi rompiendo el silencio.

"me temo que no Yugi" dijo Ishizu mientras cerraba los ojos.

* * *

Atem ya habia llegado a la guarida de Bakura y trataba de encontrar una forma para entrar sin que lo descubrieran porque si lo hacian Bakura podria lastimar a Anzu y eso era lo que Atem menos queria.

"_bien...debo tener mucho cuidado para poder entrar y salir...solo deseo que ese Bakura no aya tocado a mi Anzu..si lo hizo lo cortare en mil pedazos!" _penso Atem mientras caminaba lenta y sigilosamente.

Atem no aguanto mas y entro a la cueva con su espada y miro a todos los ladrones que estaban ahí. Cuando este entro, todos los hombres lo miraron y de inmediato sacaron sus espadas.

"vaya vaya vaya, no es este nuestro querido Faraon?" dice Bakura mientras tenia una malevola mueca en su rostro.

"callate! Donde esta Anzu?...si la tocaste juro que-" dijo Atem mientras miraba a Bakura con odio.

"calma Faraon, tu presiosa amiga esta bien, almenos por ahora, muaja cuando te mate y yo sea el Faraon, tu amiga sera mi esclava personal" dice Bakura mientras lame sus labios asquerosamente.

"grrrrr"

"Atem! Sabia que vendrias!" grita Anzu de felicidad al ver a Atem ahí.

"Anzu! No te preocupes en cuanto termine con Bakura regresaremos al palacio!" dijo Atem mientras mira a Anzu.

Anzu asiente y ya casi estaba liberada solo faltaba cortar un poco mas de la cuerda.

"aww que lindo, si siguen asi me van a hacer vomitar jaja!" rio Bakura.

"tu callate!" gritaron Anzu y Atem al mismo tiempo.

"bien, mejor empesemos con esto" dijo Bakura mientras empiesa a atacar a Atem con su espada rapidamente.

Atem se defiende mientras intentaba regresar el ataque pero Bakura era muy rapido, en un rapido movimiento Atem logra quitarle la espada a Bakura y tirarlo al suelo.

"ahh..ahh..debo admitir que eres un buen oponente Faraon" dijo Bakura mientras respiraba agitadamente por la batalla.

"ahh..tus alagos no me importan, solo quiero matarte por lo que le hisiste a mi publo y a Anzu!" exclama Atem mientras le enterraba la espada en el estomago de Bakura.

"ahh...pero..agr..yo siempre regreso" sonrie malevolamente Bakura mientras perdia mucha sangre.

"pues te estare esperando, y juro por Ra que te destruire para siempre" dijo Atem con su mirada seria mientras le daba la espalda a Bakura.

Antes de morir Bakura hace un movimiento veloz y toma una daga que estaba serca de el y mira que Atem aun estaba de espaldas, asi que sonrie malevolamente y le lanza la daga hacia la espalda de este.

"si muero no me ire solo! Muajaja!..." fueron sus ultimas palabras y luego cayo al suelo sin vida.

Atem volteo y miro la daga. _"demonios! No podre esquivarla!" _piensa y cierra los ojos fuertemente para esperar el inpacto.

"Atem cuidado!" dijo Anzu que se habia podido liberar y corrio frente Atem haciendo que la daga se enterrara en la espalda de Anzu.

"...no...Anzu!" dijo Atem mientras la toma en sus brasos.

"arg...sabia que vendrias.."dijo Anzu mientras miraba a Atem debilmente.

"Anzu resiste, no agas esfuersos" dice Atem suavemente mientras retira la daga de la espalda de Anzu con cuidado y luego toma a esta en sus brass y suben al caballo de Atem.

"mm..me alegra que estes bien..." dice Anzu mientras sonrie y cierra los ojos.

"shhhh...trankila.." le susurra tiernamente mientras cabalga rapidamente al palacio para que curaran la herida de Anzu.

* * *

Despues de unos minutos llega y Atem lleva a Anzu rapidamente con los curanderos del palacio.

"Ra...porfavor no dejes que nada le pase a mi querida Anzu.." murmura Atem mientras esperaba fuera de la habitacion donde estaban curando a Anzu.

Despues de 1 hora los curanderos salieron de la habitacion.

"la señorita esta bien, solo necesita descansar, mañana estara como nueva" dice una curandera y hace una reverencia luego se van.

Atem sonrie y entra a la habitacion solo para encontrar a Anzu durmiendo placidamente en su cama.

"..mi Anzu..no sabes lo feliz que soy al tenerte nuevamente conmigo"..dice Atem suavemente mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y le acaricia el cabello a Anzu suavemente.

"nada nos separara...nunca..." dice Atem mientras suavemente le besa la frente y se queda mirando a Anzu durmiendo.

...Pero todo lo bueno debe terminar...o no?...

**CONTINUARA...**

YS: bien ahí esta ¬¬ felices?

Safiro: ya calmate --

YS: -- eske es la verdad no es justo ke nos critiken, ademas habia alguien ke me dijo ke no molestara tanto, yo puedo molestar si kiero!

Safiro. Ya callate o asustaras a los lectores! ¬¬

YS: me callo, pero me las pagaras Safiro ¬¬

Safiro: ¬¬...bueno gracias por sus reviews, y lamento el comportamiento de YS eske ha comido mucho chocolate ultimamente -.-

YS: ¬¬

Safiro: dejen reviews porfa...

YS: ya te pusiste triste verdad? u.u

Safiro: mm...

YS: bueno dejen reviews! XD

Safiro: .. mm..

YS: por eso mexico no progresa ¬¬

Safiro: te oi ¬¬

Matta ne!


End file.
